Our fairytale
by YumenoJigen
Summary: A tale about youkais and gods, and how two sisters chanced upon their world, changed, and learned courage and sollicitude for one and love, deliverance and acceptation for the other. The OC is inserted into the canon story. Thus the OC belongs to me but Hayao Miyazaki-sama owns everything else. Story's for entertainement only so no financial profit whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

**First crossing: Trapped**

"Chihiro, Chihiro, we're almost there." A man's voice said to the ten-year-old girl lying down on her back on the back seat, thinking she was sleeping. She had a bouquet of pink flowers in hand with a farewell card. Her feet were resting on her older sister's lap. The mother complained that she would have to shop in the next town, since they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Look, that's the school, Chihiro, that's your new school!" The father exclaimed.

"It doesn't look so bad." The mother commented. Chihiro slightly raised herself, just enough to see the building, and stuck out her tongue at it.

"Sticking out your tongue like that, it's not very mature you know. You're no longer a kid, are you?" Chidori teased her baby sister. Indeed, she did not need to lift her eyes from her book to guess her sibling's reactions. She knew them all, and it was always fun to tease her. It would lighten up the mood. Chihiro had been sulking all the way. She had never wanted to leave. As for Chidori, well, she had been reading and looking outside.

"I liked my old school." The little one muttered, burying her face in the seat.

"See that as a chance to grow up a bit, experience new things, make new friends, start a new life." Chidori sighed, closing her book and putting it back in her bag, "As for your old friends, just because you're far away doesn't mean you're not friends anymore. I miss everyone too but it's not like we'll never see them again, right?" She finished reassuringly, patting gently her sister's head.

"Ah, Chidori, about your school, sorry, we couldn't..." The older woman apologised again.

"It's alright mom, it doesn't matter. I'll take a good look at my homework in the train and write it properly at home. It'll be okay, really." She also reassured her mother with a smile. Right, it was not a problem for Chidori. She was always part of the lead pack, whether in class, in sports, or whatever she would do. She was cute, kind, strong, popular, had many friends and every month at least a boy would confess to her. Chihiro really admired her, she wanted to be like her, she loved her and was the closest to her, and in the same time was also jealous of her. But what the ten-year-old did not know was that this image of perfection was really just that, an image, a preconception, something on the surface. In fact, very little people knew the truth. The truth was a huge sister complex, and mountains of efforts. Even though her casual confidence made her appear to be such, Chidori was most certainly not a genius. Every single moment of her waking life, she was working hard toward her goal: be the best sister possible for Chihiro. Whether to help her in her studies, protect her from bullies, give her trick on how to perform sports exercises... everything for her little sister's sake.

It would not be such an overstatement to say that right now, her life was literally revolving around Chihiro. So much that it was suffocating, although neither of them had really taken notice of it, since it had become so natural. She had been told many times by her best friend that she was way too much of a busybody, to give herself and her sister a break... but she had never listened. And the reason why little people knew that was because she didn't bother involving herself too deeply with others (as what was spent on others wasn't spent on Chihiro), and the others were content with only what they saw of her and their current interactions. And since things worked so smoothly like this, why change the status quo? However, there was a reason behind that sister complex, the 'truth beyond the truth'. And that truth, only Chidori was confusedly aware of it. She had never talked about it to anyone, about that clump of darkness hidden deep in her heart, because she had never been able to talk about what had happened that day, years ago, because of her...

Chihiro watched her sister, who was back to gazing through the window. Chidori was so cute compared to her: long flowing silky brown hair down to her bottom and which was now loosely tied in a low ponytail, soft, large brown doe-like eyes, smooth, fair skin, soft features, slender yet curvy body, just enough for her fourteen summers, currently dressed in tight, blue cropped pants, sneakers, and slightly fitting black T-shirt with two little blue dragons, back to back, a grey, old-looking banner at their tails where was written the English word 'Exile' in black, medieval letters.

"Ah! Mommy, my flowers died." She suddenly began to whine.

"No wonder, the way you clung to them. A little water when we get there and they'll perk right up." She dismissed her daughter's distress.

"My first bouquet is farewell flowers, how sad." Chihiro plumped back on her seat. When her mother reminded her of the rose she had received for her birthday she replied that one flower didn't make a bouquet. She took back the card she had dropped, eyeing enviously the bag at her sister's feet, the bag containing all her farewell gifts, bouquets, CDs, books, protecting charms, and many other personal souvenirs.

However Chidori had noticed the look in her sister's eyes. It could not be helped; she was used to it, though it always pained her. She loved her sister, regardless of how ill the feelings the little one might bear for her. But she knew how Chihiro was deep inside, and that in time she would bloom into one of the most beautiful flowers. It was true that, as the oldest, she had all the responsibilities and Chihiro has been a little spoiled (an awful lot), especially by her but Chidori trusted her. Somehow, things would be fine. Also, she had another secret that no one, not her best friend, nor even her beloved sister knew about. That was her ability to see the unseen, the invisible, and these were naturally drawn to her, whether she willed it or not. She had always had it. She had inherited it from her grand-mother on her mother's side. Everyone had thought the old woman was nuts, senile, but Chidori knew the truth, for both could see the same things. However it only became so strong after that time when she nearly drowned in that river years ago. She would only look at it in the eyes and a bond would form, a bond of mutual understanding. She did not need to speak, the eyes would tell everything. That's how she had been able to befriend entities that weren't from this world. She knew Chihiro had often spied on her, trying to pierce her sister's secrets, in vain.

"What? You want one of mine? Well I won't give you any. They're all precious gifts from my precious friends." The older sibling grinned. The little one retaliated, Chidori just laughed, defending herself. It was decidedly too early for Chihiro, if her sister could still be so immature... But now, they both had to behave, it was long day for everyone.

But after a time, the concrete and railing suddenly stopped, giving way to a dirt road going deep into the woods just ahead. The car stopped near a huge tree standing at its right and against which a small old wooden torii gate was leaning, and many like tiny stone houses between the gate and the tree. Upon seeing the wood and the dirt road, everyone wondered if the dad had not gotten them lost –again. But still the family could see real houses higher up the slope.

"It must be the blue one over there." The mother pointed at a house, just at the edge of the wood. It seemed logic: there would be less to drive if they would try the woods than going back and searching for another way... if these woods **did** lead to the house. Chidori did not like it: if indeed it led to the houses, it should have been made of concrete too. It was probably going to some place forsaken from this world. At least that was what she was feeling, especially looking at all these small shrines. Yet she did not say anything as her father drove off, right into the forest.

Chihiro was still worried, her father reassured her saying they had a four-wheel drive but this was most likely not her prime concern...

"Dad, I think Chihiro is more worried about whether you lost us again than about a hypothetic accident." Chidori pointed out. Then as the road became more uneven mommy told the younger one to sit down but she did not listen and remained standing in the middle.

"If you don't sit down, you'll fly straight through the windscreen. I also suggest you put on your safety belt and close your mouth, so you won't bump into anything or bite your tongue." Chidori warned with an innocent smile. Chihiro stuck out her tongue in reply, just as the car passed over a bump on the road, making her bite her tongue and fall backward on her seat. The young one clamped her right hand on her mouth, slightly glaring at her sister once the surprise was over. Chidori was still smiling innocently at her. Nothing was said but Chihiro understood, 'See, told you so.' was what this smile was saying. Faster and faster the car drove through the forest despite the low visibility caused by the lower branches which were right at eye level until the driver suddenly slammed on the brakes, stopping just before a large waist-high statue acting as a guardian for the tunnel just behind it. The red paint of the building was peeling off.

The father got off of the car, when his wife asked, he answered that it was probably the entrance. The girls got off of the car too, Chihiro went to her father but Chidori stayed near the car, rubbing her arms. She really did not like this place, she had a bad feeling. Then she went to join him with her mother. The wind picked up, like a spell pushing them forward. It smelled of woods but to Chidori there was something else, she could sense it, they shouldn't go in there, if they did, something really bad would happen. So when the father suggested to go and take a look, both sisters refused vehemently, but he just laughed it off.

"What? Are you scared? I can understand for Chihiro, but Chidori, it's not like you at all, though it's kinda cute."

The sisters glared at him, frowning, but did not back down. They went back a few steps and stood their ground at the statue's level: they did not want to go, that much was clear. After a little hesitation he convinced the mother who went in with him. But Chihiro got scared of the statue and began to whine like she was going to cry and called to her mom in a pitiful voice, hogging up and down, holding the hem of her T-shirt, behaving exactly like a little girl who wanted to go to the lavatories but could not. On the contrary, Chidori looked more aggravated by her family's behaviour than anything. And the two ran to their parents, their expressions quite different. The little one was clinging to her mother's right arm, ever so scared, like a koala onto a branch, while the older one was slightly in the back, reluctant yet still following, with a scowling face and clenched fists. After the tunnel, there was a hall with many benches and lamps hanging from the pillars. Just as she entered this hall, the doe-eyed girl made an inaudible gasp, the weird feeling had suddenly gotten stronger, if she strained her eyes she was able to make out blurry shapes. And the train they could hear, it sounded like a normal one but there was also something wrong with it, though she could not tell what. She unconsciously walked closer to the others.

Then they were out in the open again, hillocks, covered with fields of grass, a few rocks and fallen statues, houses in ruins, and a path leading to what looked like a little town. And the wind, a nice breeze was blowing. Even though, Chidori could discern faint outlines of shapes moving. The father was thinking this must have been a theme park. Many had been built and then abandoned during the economic crisis. The parents went on but the daughters had seen enough, they wanted to go back, especially Chidori who, although she kept quiet about it, felt that if they went further, they would not be able to go back. A wind blew again from behind, the same kind as before at the entrance but stronger, a chilly wind, like the building was moaning. But again they were not heeded, so Chihiro went to attach herself to her mother's arm while Chidori lagged a little behind. They arrived at some sort of trench with many slightly mossy boulders and a little water at the bottom. Most likely they had tried to make a river here. The husband helped his wife as a gentleman, until he began to sniff around: there was a nice smell in the air. Something yummy was being cooked. They told their daughters to hurry up. The latters followed them grudgingly, Chihiro slowly and carefully using her hands, and Chidori gracefully hopping from boulder to boulder to the flight of stone stairs. The buildings were both western and eastern style, but all made of wood and plaster, their originally bright colours now washed off by the sun and rain and the paint peeling off. They were all restaurants or hotels but nobody was around. Paper lanterns were hanging from ropes. Then, from farther ahead, the dad called them. He had found the source of the smell. On a counter, many large plates were lined up, each with a mountain of dish and all different from one another. The parents sat on the stools and called for someone from the restaurant, but as no one was coming they began to dig in, they would pay later. Several times the girls turned down their mother's invitation to sit down and eat with them.

"Let's go! They're gonna be mad at us." Chihiro whined still fidgeting with the hem of her T-shirt, she had that habit when she was scared. Chidori was quite nervous too, although she was trying not to show it much. True, these smelled and looked extremely delicious, but there was something really wrong with them.

"Don't you think it's strange? All the dishes look oversized! And then just who cooked them? And for who? This could be fit to feed an army! This place has been abandoned, this food is not for us, and we shouldn't be here!"

"Don't worry, don't worry! You've got daddy here, I've got credit cards and cash."

Chidori was fuming. That old man had not listened to anything either of his daughters had said. Chihiro was also tired of them and anyway the parents were now totally ignoring them, so busy stuffing themselves. Truth was Chidori was getting more and more afraid. Her bad feeling was coming true, they had to leave now but she still could not bring herself to tear her parents away from the food. The worst was that she could sense that the nightmare was barely beginning.

And so the siblings decided to take a quick look around, standing close to each other. They climbed up the stairs to the huge pine tree and red lamp. And looking to their right they saw this even huger building, painted in red and gold with green tiles. The wooden railings of the bridge leading to it were also red. And from its chimney, black smoke was rising, fires had been lit. Chidori's unrest grew again, who could be living in that building? But in a confused way, she knew, no human had been living here for years, it was something else. When she came back to reality, Chihiro was already at the bridge.

"Wait, it's dangerous!" She yelled running to her as her little sister bent over the railings.

"Ah, the train!" The little one exclaimed going to the other side and climbing over the railings to see the train.

"Chihi..." The older sister began but did not finish. Her eyes were wide open, fixed on the boy one meter from her, clothed like in the Heian period, looking about fifteen. That boy... there was something nostalgic about him. He was as surprised as the girls, especially when his light green eyes rested on Chidori. But then he frowned and his expression grew hard.

"You're not allowed here! Go back! It's almost night, leave before it gets dark!" He turned his head, "They're lighting the lamps, go, hurry up! I'll distract them, get back across the river!" He yelled, turning the girls around by their shoulders and pushing their backs. They kept on running but looking back, Chidori saw the boy blow on his hand, there were shimmers of silvery light and a sound of glass. She had understood, or least had a good idea. Nothing could escape her eyes and ears, there was still a softness in his eyes and a worried edge in his tone. He was saving them.

"Sorry, and thank you!" She yelled back, running.

Chihiro stopped in the middle of the stairs to wipe tears from her eyes.

"What's his problem?" She muttered, his tone had hurt her.

"Quick!" Chidori went back and took her sister by the wrist pulling her along, faster. Lights were being lit and there were shapes and shadows everywhere. They ran to where their parents were but instead found pigs sitting on their stools with their parent's clothes. Chihiro wanted to stay and look for them but her older sister would not let her and dragged her back as fast as she could down to the exit of the village, down the stairs, into the river. But the river now looked as large and deep as a lake. And on the other side lights had also been lit. Her fear had come true, it was too late. They were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second crossing: Haku**

They were trapped. There was no way out. And it was not a dream as Chihiro was trying to convince herself. With that realisation a crushing despair and loneliness began to sink in. Chihiro buried her face in her sister's chest and began to sob, hugging her as tight as she could, clutching the black T-shirt with her little fists as they sank together on their knees. Chidori hugged her back but she could not afford to despair, not yet, she was the big sister, she had to protect Chihiro. Her mind was racing, frantically searching for some way to escape... they had to cross that river, but how? Even if they did, would they really be safe? And what about their parents? And she could feel it, this land was getting the best of them, they were going to disappear and be part of it, it had already started. She fought back the tears threatening to fall, clenching her teeth and fists. What the hell could she do?!

But then she saw it, the boat, like a barge, all light lit, it was going to dock.

"Get up, hurry! We must hide!" Chidori pulled her sister up but as she did, the little one noticed, she could see through her limbs, she was going to lose it. At the same time the wooden gangway fell on the stairs with a thump. The doors opened, and cloaked people came out. These were no youkai or ghost, they were gods! Dozens of them! They were just two little humans, of course they had no right to be here! So that food, it was for the gods? And the adults ate it? That was bad, really bad, but for now they had to hide.

"Chihiro!" She called again, dragging the paralyzed sister away. They ran up the grassy hill and hid behind the first house they could see. She made her sit and crouch at the angle between the wall and large rock, trying to calm her down as best as she could... hugging her, stroking her hair, reassuring her, saying it was going to be alright, she was there, she would not leave her, she would protect her, trying to sound as convincing as possible despite the emptiness, fear, and despair that were slowly filling her heart. But still, she would never give up. She could not.

Suddenly Chidori heard footsteps, someone was running toward them. She motioned for her sister to be silent. She turned around and braced herself, ready to jump at any enemy. But against all expectations, the one who appeared was the boy from earlier. Still she did not move. When it came to him she did not know what to do. She would be confused, her heart would beat faster and as usual, she would put up a strong front. She let him come and kneel in front her. She barely recoiled when he put his hands on her shoulders and slightly drew her toward him but instinctively put her hands on his chest.

"It's alright, don't worry, I'm a friend. Hurry up and eat this. Unless you eat something from this world, you'll vanish." He said giving the girl a red berry.

"No." She refused but as she was going to push his hand away, her hand passed right through. Her eyes widened, she was disappearing... She looked up, her fearful gaze locking on his soft green one, and her struggle ceased. She trusted him. She barely noticed the arm slowly sliding around her shoulders pulling her closer to the body in front of her. She barely noticed the hand coming closer to her mouth until the berry touched her lips. Her eyes still locked on his, she slightly parted her lips. She felt his fingers on her cheek as he pushed the berry in with his thumb. But the thumb stayed on her lips, gently passing over them, caressing them, until the girl winced a second after. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"So bitter..." Chidori whined. She was not exactly expecting candy but well... The boy just smiled at her.

"It should be fine now." He said, holding his hand up. The young girl raised her own hand, putting her fingers against his. Her face lit up. They were touching, not passing through! Their fingers intertwined.

"You see?"

Chidori grinned.

"Come on, you too." She said, letting go of him and taking another berry to feed her sister. The little one was still hesitating, she still did not want to trust him yet. If her sister had fallen, she would not. She had to keep her head on her shoulders! Earlier, their eyes, it was like a thread was connecting them, like nothing existed but them, she had seen many boys have that look in their eyes while looking at Chidori but it was the first time she had seen her look that way at a boy. Nonetheless she still ate the berry as she did not want to disappear, and Chidori could be scary when she wanted to. And it scared her even more that her older sister could already trust that guy so much in this situation. It was not like her.

"Now come." He said, getting up and taking Chidori's hands in his but she held him back.

"Wait, what about our parents? Are they really..." She could not finish, but he had helped them, he might be able to help their parents, anyway, she firmly intended to do everything in her power to save everyone.

"Yes, you can't see them now but you will." Then he frowned again and looked back and suddenly knelt back down, making everyone lean back as much as they could between the rock and the wall. Chidori sitting on her heels before Chihiro, her shoulder blades against her little sister's knees, and the boy leaning close to Chidori, an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him, his other hand resting on the rock so he would not fall on her, his handsome face really close to hers. He told the girls to be quiet, still looking backward. Some kind of bird was making circles in the darkening sky not very far from them. It looked like a big crow with an old woman's head, like a small and old harpy. It was smiling in a creepy way. Then it flew away.

"It's looking for you, there's no time, let's run." He said getting up and taking her wrist. Chidori nodded and got up but fell after a step, the boy caught her. She could not feel her legs. He placed his hand over them and chanted. He helped her up, she was alright. Now the problem was Chihiro, she could not even get up.

"Chihiro, don't panic, calm down and take a deep breath, okay?" The older sister put a reassuring hand on her sibling's shoulder. Chihiro obeyed and the boy healed her too. And just after Chidori helped her sister up with a yank, he took her hand and began running at an unbelievable speed, he holding Chidori's hand and Chidori holding Chihiro's. They ran in dark and narrow alleyways, through caves filled with huge barrels, jars or fishes, through cold storage rooms, through a pigsty, through the garden and stopped at its exit. The boy told them to hold their breath while on the bridge. Even a tiny breath would break the spell, allowing the attendants to see them. Chihiro hugged and clung to his right arm like she had clung to her mother's earlier that day. And he would not let Chidori stray away or act on impulse and securely placed his left arm around her waist, drawing her to him. He knew she was nervous, even though she would not let it show. She might appear the most stoic of the sisters but was under the most pressure and thus the most agitated.

"I'm back from my task." He said to the toad-like figures welcoming the guests at the entrance of the bridge. They welcomed him too.

Task? Chidori wondered, what task? But she did not say anything.

"A deep breath..." He whispered. The siblings held their breath as they stepped on the stone edge and on the wooden bridge. Chihiro had clamped her hand over her mouth and nose like a little child but Chidori did not need to. However she still clutched the back of the boy's kimono with her right hand, her left hand tightly curled into a fist at her side. He could feel it, despite her calm composure she was so tense that one word from him and she would jump, either at an attacker's throat or into a dash. In the middle they passed a black shadow, almost translucent, with a white mask on. Women were welcoming the gods at the entrance of the building. They were almost there. After all the swimming she had done, Chidori did not have much trouble holding her breath for so long but it was not the case for her sister. Yet she could have hold on but for that frog. A real kimono-clad talking frog that came running and calling: "Haku-samaaaa! Where have you been?"...and jumping at face-level. The surprise was too much for Chihiro and she gasped, also the little one had always hated frogs, though Chidori nearly made the same mistake. But the frog had seen them, it was too late. In a second Haku freed his right arm and raised it toward the frog as it jumped. A black translucent bubble coming out of his palm trapped it in, paralyzed, like it was sleeping with open eyes. He stepped forward, his left arm sliding from Chidori's waist to her right arm and his hand clasping hers, he lowered his stance and dashed, the girl grabbing just in time her sister's hand. They ran, almost flew above the ground, knee-high. They flew by so fast that the hem of the kimonos lifted and flapped, making the owners giggle. The three stopped behind them a few seconds, the boy opened a small door, letting the girls crawl through before going in himself and closing it. It all happened so quickly that nobody saw them.

They ran through a garden, and hid low between the hydrangea and a bush of boxwood. Through the translucent Japanese screen, they could see people running around. They were calling 'Haku-sama! Haku-sama!' ...and chasing after the "stinking human" intruders. 'Haku-sama' was against the boxwood, one knee down, beside him against the hydrangea was kneeling Chidori, his right arm tightly warped around her shoulders. And before Chidori, Chihiro was crouching.

"Geez, now they know we're here, it might get really bad." Chidori whispered. There was nothing like accusation or complaint in her tone, she was merely stating a fact, but Chihiro, who was already feeling guilty enough, took it for herself.

"I'm sorry, I took a breath." She said with that pitiful voice. It had happened just after she had decided to be more reliable too.

"Ahhhh sorry Chihiro, I didn't mean for it to sound that way, you did your best. Don't worry, big sis will take care of the rest, she'll protect you, so don't cry, oki?" The big sis said, hugging her little sister, who nodded, and rubbing her arm. "Or so I said but honestly, I'm at loss when it comes to this place, will you help us again?" She asked, turning to the boy who nodded too.

"Listen, I'll tell you what to do. They'll find you if you stay here. I'll distract them, and in the meantime, you escape." He instructed. The girl stared at him a little and sighed. She did not want him to leave and was not as confident as she sounded. That guy could bring out the weakness in her heart she thought she had sealed so well, and yet he was also giving her strength, he trusted her. She closed her eyes and smiled a little. That much was exchanged, felt and understood in this single eye contact. But she had made her mind.

"Guess we have no choice if we want to survive here, we'll do as you say. But will we be able to save our parents too?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will, now be still..." He lightly pressed his fingers against Chidori's forehead and as he talked, images came to her mind of the places he was mentioning and the way they will have to follow. "When things quiet down, go out by the back gate, take the stairs, all the way down until you reach the boiler room, where they stoke the fires. Kamaji's there, so look for him."

"Kamaji." She repeated, to impress the name into her mind. Haku nodded.

"Ask him for work, even if he refuses, insist. If you don't work, Yubaba will turn you into an animal."

"Yubaba?"

"You'll see soon enough, she's witch who rules our world. Kamaji will try to turn you away, ask you to leave, but keep on asking him for work. It'll be hard work, but it will give you a chance, then even Yubaba can't harm you."

"Alright, leave it to us and don't worry." The young girl smiled. The boy smiled too, taking her hands in his, but his beautiful face grew serious again after hearing the calls.

"I have to go. Don't forget, Chidori, I'm your friend."

"I already know that, Haku, but thanks. And how do you know my name? You haven't heard it even once."

"I've known you since you were small. Good luck." And he let go of her and left.

"Haku is right here." He said loudly, leaving his sandals on the stone step and entering the house.

"Haku-sama, Yubaba wants to see you."

"I know, it's about my task." The girls heard as a toad figure took the sandals and another closed the door.

"Say, nee-san, how did you know his name?" Chihiro asked.

"Didn't you hear? The frog calling him 'Haku-sama', then all those people, they were obviously searching for him. And he said he was coming back from his task, meaning he's allowed outside and he seems to be directly under that Yubaba's orders. He must be pretty important here." Chidori reasoned. "Now let's go." She said, advancing on all fours.

Following Haku's instructions, the siblings passed through the back door between the camellias on to a wooden platform. On its left, a long flight of stairs was going down. There were absolutely no railings while it seemed to be a good fifty metres to the ground. There was much wind and these stairs looked as safe as a hanging bridge swaying over a deep chasm. Yet it was the only way, so they went down the stairs, carefully, for they looked like they had been made for bigger people. But still, Chihiro slipped. Chidori caught her but their combined weight was too heavy for the step they were on, making it break. They slid on their butts but were able to regain their standing position at the first turn. However, the momentum was too great and they were doomed to run down the stairs until they crashed on the wall. After a few seconds they let out a relieved sigh, they did not fall to their death. But now was not the time to get careless! A toad opened a window on their right above them, so he could smoke without bothering his 'colleagues'. He was most likely a cook, for nice cooking smells came from the window he had just opened. They could not afford to be seen now. Still against the wall, they slowly walked away and climbed down the last flight of stairs.

Chidori opened the door to the boiler room and they entered. There were large pipes on either side of them. They walked on soundlessly to the entrance. Hidden there, they could still have a good look at the room: the huge boiler, fed with black rocks by cute and tiny furry balls with eyes, arms, and legs, going in and out of mouse holes, the hundreds of drawers going up to the ceiling and filling two whole walls, the stone floor where you could keep your shoes and where the little things were treading and the higher wooden floor where you could not keep your shoes, where a low table stood and cushions were lying in typical Japanese fashion. And on the highest wooden part, Kamaji, sitting cross-legged on a purple cushion, was working, crushing herbs from his three jars and many drawers, occasionally turning a wheel behind him, on his left or pulling the lever before him. There were also a bowl with chopsticks before him and a big kettle and a tea cup behind him. Kamaji was a bald man, dressed in black, with back glasses and a very bushy beard. But what struck the girls was the fact that he had six arms. Chihiro was scared and no longer felt like going to him now, she was backing away. Yet, they had no choice, Chidori held her back by the wrist, but not before the little girl gasped again, surprised by a sudden spurt of steam.

The man had heard it, he knocked on the stone a few times with a little mallet, the tiny things returned immediately in their holes. Chidori took a deep breath and came out in the open, her head held high, dragging her sister by the hand.

"Excuse me, are you Kamaji-san?" The older girl asked in a clear voice once she was close enough. The man stared at her for a time: she had guts that girl, unlike that kid hiding behind her. "Haku sent us to you, please, let us work here." She asked very politely, but firmly, bowing. Then there was a ring, and four tags came down.

"Darn, so many at once..." He grumbled taking them in his hands. He called the "little runts" back to work with his mallet. "I'm Kamaji, slave to the boiler that heat the baths." He said taking some more herbs and grinding them, calling the things back to work again.

"Please, let us work here." Chidori insisted, bowing again, this time copied by her sister. But Kamaji replied that he had got all the help he needed, for this place was full of soot. As the balls of soot began to flood the place again, Chidori quickly stepped out of the way, at the angle between the wall of drawers and the wooden floor. Chihiro stayed a little between the high wooden 'seat' and the higher floor, but noticing she was still in the way, she joined her sister. But then they were in the way of Kamaji's arm. They sat on the wood so the drawers could be drawn and the herbs taken.

Then, just at the entrance of one of the mouse holes, a soot ball was crushed under the weight of its rock. The girls could still see the legs and arms waving around and hear its cute little cries. Chidori smiled and took the rock. It was unexpectedly heavy but she still managed without much difficulty to go to the boiler and throw it in the fire, The man's eyes fixed on her, that girl was strong and indeed helpful, she did not need to be told what to do. Were she to work here, he was sure she would do quite well. However, another one who had tried the passage next to it was also crushed by its own rock and Chihiro decided to help too and mimicked her sister though it was much more difficult for her with her skinny legs and arms. She wanted to do well, but Kamaji doubted her ability. Though both sisters had suffered from the heat and both were leaning against the low stone wall, just beside his seat. But then all the little things began to drop the rocks on themselves, squeaking and waving their limbs. The bearded man threatened them and then he threatened the girls too not to take someone else's job. If the "runts" don't work, the spell will wear off and they'll turn back into soot. He had no work for them here so he ordered them to look elsewhere. The tiny balls got angry and gathered at the humans' feet, forming heaps of coal as to block them here, so they could not leave, and would not listen when their 'boss' would order them back to work.

Suddenly they heard the door panel slide.

"Lunch time! What? You guys are at it again? Cut it out, Where's your bowl? I keep telling you to leave it out." A woman's voice said.

"Meal time! Take a break!" Kamaji called. The sootballs left the coal where it was, at the girls' feet, and gathered before the woman who was crouching down at the edge of the wooden floor and waiting for them. From her pail she threw them small coloured stars. But then she turned her head and noticed the girls and gasped.

"Humans! You're in trouble! They're having a fit about it upstairs!" She exclaimed getting up and pointing at them in a slightly scared tone. Chihiro was scared too, Chidori was tense and frowning. They had been discovered and were again in a dangerous predicament. What were they going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Third crossing: Job 'interwiews'**

"Humans! You're in trouble! They're having a fit about it upstairs!" She exclaimed getting up and pointing at them in a slightly scared tone. Chihiro was scared too, Chidori was frowning and tense, they had been discovered and were again in a dangerous predicament, what will they do?

"They're my granddaughters." Kamaji said as if all the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. Chidori blinked, turning her head toward the good old man, she had not expected that but she was all the more grateful. Though, of course, no one would believe such a blatant lie.

"Granddaughters!?"

"Say they want to work, but I've got all the help I need. Would you take them to Yubaba? After that I'm sure they can handle themselves." At least the older one would but he was not so sure about the little one. Then again, that blue-eyed girl didn't seem the type to abandon anyone, she was strong and kind, she would protect her, if it was her, there was nothing to worry about. They just needed a little push forward.

"Not a chance! I'll be killed!"

"Take this, then. A roasted newt. Real quality." Kamaji offered. The woman seemed to hesitate. "If you want to work, you'll have to make a deal with Yubaba. Might as well try your luck." He told the girls, his eyes resting on Chidori. The woman gave in, reluctantly. She snatched the newt.

"Fine! You two there, follow me." She ordered.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Chidori answered, smile on her face, jumping over the heap of coal and running to her, quickly taking off her shoes and socks, letting them where they were and going over to her guide's side. Chihiro followed clumsily.

"And you, can't you even manage a "Yes Ma'am," or a "Thank you."?" The woman asked the younger sister.

"Yes... Yes, ma'am"

"Geez, you sure are slow compared to the other. Hurry up."

"Yes." Chihiro said, taking off her shoes.

"You won't need those or your socks, let them here." Chidori said. Her sister complied. The soot balls were already gathering around the two pairs of shoes, the socks within, and taking them to their holes. The older one smiled at them. Then, as her younger sister was going through the door, she knelt on the ground and bowed low.

"Kamaji-san, thank you so much for everything you've done. We are in your debt. We will find work and do our best."

"Don't worry about it, good luck."

"Yes."

"Ah!" Chihiro cried, she had forgotten to thank him, she turned around, bumping her head and kelt beside her sister. "Thank you very much, sir." Chidori smiled at her.

"Hai, hai, go already." Kamaji dismissed them but truth is, that little one had amused him.

The siblings left, closing the panel and followed their guide, listening to her explanations.

"Yubaba lives way up at the top, in the back." They took the elevator, when Chihiro stopped gawking at the height of the building. IN the elevator Chihiro bent a little over the railings but it was still dangerous so her sister pulled her backward, the siblings hiding behind the woman as they passed different floors. They went off, walked a little, passed a kitchen where desserts were being made and took another elevator. Once up, they were surprised to see a customer waiting to take it. It looked like a long white turnip with a red plate on its head. Funny.

"Welcome." The woman said through a stiff smile." This elevator can't go further up, sir, please use another one." She explained. And so the three, followed by the customer, walked again to the next elevator, passing on a bridge and in hallways, gods were bathing everywhere, and waited. Gods were already in but they left, a toad was taking good care of them. But he stopped and came back.

"Lin?" He called. The sisters quickly went in the elevator, hiding behind the turnip god's large body.

"Yes!" Lin, your guide waited for him.

"What's that smell? It's human, you reek of human."

"Is that so? I smell it, I do smell something mighty tasty too. You're hiding something, tell me the truth now!"

"This smell?" She said, revealing the roasted newt. The toad began to sweat and salivate and beg Lin to give it to him, even just a leg, but she refused, saying it was for the others girls. Also Lin was taller than him and waving it beyond his reach, yet he would still jump and try to grab it.

"The customer going up, please pull down the lever." She said.

The customer seemed to nod but it was Chidori who had to pull it down. She had the longest reach yet she had to stretch her arm as far as she could from behind that huge white and fleshly body to reach it. The door closed, the elevator went up, stopped, the door opened but there was anyone so the customer pushed down the lever himself this time. The elevator went up again. Chidori looked up, studying the god a little. He was only dressed in a loincloth. Wait, loincloth, baths... They were in an onsen? He did not look scary or disgusting or anything, on the contrary he looked pretty nice and interesting. And fun. He looked down at her, and his eyes seemed to smile. She smiled sweetly at him too.

The door opened again, the customer stepped out a little and looked around, the girls went further. It was all dark, no one was around. Yet they could see huge decorated porcelain jars and two identical doors on their right. The customer went back in the elevator and bowed slightly. The siblings bowed too. And now, they were alone. They went to the right door. Chihiro was going to open the door but her sister held her back. She took a deep breath and used the knocker.

"Hai hai, good thing there's at least one who knows her manners." The knocker talked with the voice of a very old woman. The little one frowned. The doors opened, and many others did behind them. "Come closer." The voice said. Chidori took a few steps but stopped and looked back, Chihiro still had not budged. She was hesitating. "I said closer." The voice repeated and the siblings were suddenly pulled forward through the hallway, the doors closed on their own behind them, or more accurately, Yubaba was closing them with her magic. The girls felt like they were on a rail, rail that suddenly turned right, then left, a door opened right before them and closed back after were in and the force suddenly stopped. Chihiro fell head first and rolled on the ground before being stopped by and armchair, while Chidori instinctively put her hands before her to do a perfect handstand to bridge, using the momentum to go back to her standing position. She really loved gymnastics. The little one slowly got up, rubbing her head. About heads, three big, green, ugly ones came rolling and jumping and 'hoiing' toward them, trying to push them around. That was the youkai Maikubi, the quarrelling heads of the three miscreants. But Chidori would not let them get close to her beloved sister.

"You're making a racket, keep it down." The elderly at the desk said. Yubaba was writing something, she had an oversized head, oversized jewel rings and was also counting her money, in gold. The heads went back to her and the older girl stepped aside so the witch could see them both. The sisters looked at each other then both reported their gaze to the sorceress.

"Please, let us work here!" They begged in the same time, but with a little motion of her finger, Yubaba closed their mouths with magic.

"Stop babbling." She said, her attention back to her work. "Even if I could find a use for you, that little runt here is just a useless weakling. Besides, this is no place for humans. It's a bath house where eight millions gods rest their weary bones. And your parents had some nerve! Gobbling our guests' food like pigs! A just punishment I'd say. And of course, you'll never return to your world either." She lit her cigarette, making fire appear on her finger. "You'd make a nice piglet, or maybe her lump of coal." Chihiro was trembling with fear but a cold fire was burning in Chidori's eyes.

"Even though you seem to be quite something," She continued, looking at the older sister, liking her guts, "I'm still impressed you could come this far. Someone must have helped you. I must thank your friend. Just who was it, my dear? You can tell me." She cooed, making is so that only Chidori could speak again.

"Please let us work here, both of us, or I won't do anything!" Chidori begged again, this time bowing low. The little one bowed too.

"Not that again!" Yubaba was getting angry.

"We want to work here!"

"Shut up!" Things began to fly around in the room. She jumped and flew straight at the young girl, landing just before her. "Why should I hire someone like her? Anyone can see she's a lazy, spoiled, stupid crybaby. You're the one who got all the qualities, why should I hire a useless extra?" She was becoming threatening but still Chidori would not back down.

"Please let us both work here, no matter what kind of job, we'll BOTH be able to handle it!" She insisted.

"No matter what kind of job?" Yubaba mused, "Meaning you would like, the worst, nastiest job I've got until you breathe your very last breath?"

"We won't mind." Chidori answered, clenching her fists and closing her eyes. Yubaba looked quite surprised but it did not last very long, for suddenly, there was a rumble and the room shook. Things fell and broke, the room shook again, several times, like several earthquakes. A baby's voice was heard. A huge baby's foot broke the door at the right of the desk.

"Awww Boh, stop that, what's wrong?" The granny asked in a sweet voice going and passing her head through the hole in door, holding the hangings. "I'll be right there. That's a good baby now. What? You still there? Get out now!" She then whispered loudly to the girls.

"We want to work here!" Chidori insisted. If they went away now, the old had would later say they had not signed any contract and so could not work here.

"Don't shout!" Yubaba said just as she got kicked in the face by the baby's foot, huge shards of wood getting stuck in her hair. "I'll be right there... That's a good baby, there, there..." she cooed again.

"Please let us work here." Chidori insisted, bowing again.

"Ok, ok, just pipe down." She agreed at last "There, there now..." She disappeared awhile in the room where the baby was, a paper and a pen flew by to the young girl who took them. "Your contract, sign your name." The old woman explained, coming back and taking the shards out of her hair, the she looked at Chihiro, "And you too, you better be grateful to your sister." She said unzipping the little one's mouth, for indeed, if it wasn't for Chidori's courage, stubbornness and love, she would have never hired someone like her, and now because of her, both will be sharing the same fate. And to say that older girl would be worth so much better, even for a human. There was something more to her, the old owner could feel it. As the girls signed their names, she warned them.

"I'll put you to work right away, but one peep out of you about anything and I'll turn you right into a piglet!" She was fixing and putting everything back into place with her magic.

"What a ridiculous oath I took, giving work to whoever asks..." Yubaba complained pulling on a cord. A ring was heard. The paper flew back to the old woman. "So the older one's Chidori and the little one's Chihiro. Don't look so surprised, just one look at your writing and one is immediately able to tell." She passed her hand over the names and the kanjis detached themselves from the paper to be crushed in her fist, leaving only one kanji for each girl: the first kanji of Chihiro's first name –the one for 'a thousand'-, and the second kanji of Chidori's first name –the one for 'bird', that could be read 'tori' or 'chou'. "From now on, you'll be Chou," She looked at the blue-eyed girl, "And you'll be Sen." She looked at the brown-eyes one. "Got that? Chou, Sen?"

"Yes!" Chou answered.

"Sen!"

"Yes..."

"Did you call?" a boy's voice came from the right. It was Haku.

"These children are starting to work as of now. Look after them." Yubaba ordered.

"Yes." He answered. "Your names?"

"I am Chou, this is Sen."

"Follow me then, Chou, Sen." Haku left, the girls followed him.

Once the three were in the elevator, Sen tried to talk.

"Haku, hum..." But upon seeing his cold expression, Chou clamped her hand over her sister's mouth from behind her.

"It's Haku-sama, and we should refrain from idle chatter." She scolded Sen. "I'm sorry, Haku-sama." She bowed slightly.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on her."

"Yes." She looked back ahead. They had spoken and acted exactly as they should according to their current ranks. Of course they had to. But his coldness, in his tone, in his eyes, his hard and inhuman expression, they had frozen her heart more than she could say or show. Yet, her body was betraying her, and the trembling of her hands, even as they were so tightly and painfully clamped on her sister's shoulders, did not escape the side look of these green eyes. Though, nobody noticed the clenching of his fists.

Nee-chan? Sen thought looking up at her. Right, Chou was suffering more than her, she was the older one, she would always suffer in silence, so she would not trouble or worry anyone. She had done stupid things in the past yet Chou had always taken the blame for her. Even now, she was thinking of protecting her little sister first. So from now on, Sen will try to suffer silently too, so her big sister would not worry. She won't wince at the pain from her shoulders because it was nothing, nothing compared to Chou's pain.

They walked through hallways and climbed down stairs, under the surprised, questioning and disdainful gaze of the gossiping workers. Everyone gathered at the reception desk.

"Even under Yubaba-sama's orders..." One began.

"We can't allow humans." Another finished. That smirk, Chou would have loved nothing more than to wipe it off with her fists and beat that contemptuous attitude out of them but she just stood, proud and tall.

"Their contracts are signed." Haku added. The toads could not believe it. The women were disgusted.

"Everyone, I'm looking forward to working with you!" Chou bowed deeply with a lovely business smile, using her sweetest tone. She wasn't going to be scared or impressed or to break that easily. She was going to show them, and make sure of the same for Sen! That would be a good way to vent her anger and frustration. But Sen was scared, that little voice, those half-hearted bow and "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Don't send them to us, I can't bear that human stink." A woman said. But Haku replied that three days of eating the food and the smell would vanish. And if they were still useless, they could fry them, boil them or do whatever they wanted with them. Chou kept that smile but clenched her fists. Though, whether she did because she was hurt or because she was thinking something like "Bastard... Like hell I'll let them!" she could not tell. Still as no one else had anything to add, he told them to go back to work. And he called Lin. The others began to leer at her a little.

"Eh? Don't dump them on me!" That was acting. Chou's smile brightened at the mention of Lin. Haku was acting too. She knew that already, or he wouldn't have told Lin to take care of them, but still...

"You wanted help." The boy answered.

"That's right, Lin's just perfect." The toads added, stifling their laughter as everyone.

"Chou, Sen, go." Haku ordered. The girls obeyed.

"Please take good care of us, sempai." Chou bowed to Lin, still smiling, and bowed slightly to everyone else before following Lin. Sen followed too after a little bow at everyone.

Then it was just the three of them, they walked a little and once alone Lin turned to them, she looked really happy and proud.

"So you really pulled it off, huh? I knew it would be ok for you but your sister's so thick, I was worried."

"Of course that was perfect..." Chou grinned, making the V sign. "...Even though my sister IS thick." She teased, the little one glared at her, she chuckled, "But she can properly do what needs to be done when it must be done, and is more courageous than she appears to be." She then smiled at Sen who blushed slightly.

"Anyway, keep your wits, and if you need something, ask me, ok?" Chou thanked her gratefully. But Sen was not feeling well, she was a bit dizzy. To be honest, the older sister was not exactly in her best condition either, but as the oldest, she had to stand up strong and act like nothing was wrong.

Then Lin showed them where they would be sleeping. It was just a simple room, quite small in fact for the number of women that will be sleeping here. The sliding doors, now wide open, would be closed for the day; for here people were sleeping by day and working by night. Though, two were already sleeping.

"Chow then bed, you'll be fine." Lin said, rummaging through a cupboard. "You wash your own apron," She gave them dark blue aprons, "Trousers" She gave them pink trousers, same as hers. The problem was to find the top since they had such small frames. Sen had something else worrying her, she observed her sister for a time, she had stopped smiling, she looked the same as usual but she could tell, she knew her sister best, and so she decided to ask, for her sake, because she knew Chou would never ask.

"Um, Lin-san?"

"What?" She was still searching. The little one hesitated but asked nonetheless.

"Are there two Hakus here?" Chou's hand twitched ever so slightly at the mention of his name, her delicate eyebrows furrowing in an almost unperceivable frown.

"Two!? Of him? I sure hope not. Ah, this one should fit you." She said to Chou, handing her a pink kimono top, she put on top of her apron and trousers. "He's Yubaba's henchman, so watch out for him." Lin warned them, then she finally found a top fitting for Sen. But the little sister was really feeling dizzy, she sank to the ground, Chou hugged her and rubbed her back, it'll pass.

"What's all the fuss, Lin?" A sleeper woke up.

"New girl, says she feels faint." She explained.

At the same time, Haku was climbing the stone spiral stairs leading to the very top part of the building. There, he bowed slightly to Yubaba as she smirked and wrapped herself in a cloak, she jumped on the railings, spread her arms, now looking like leather wings and flew away in the grey morning with her bird. He switched off the light. But all this time, only one person and her haunting eyes had been filling his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth crossing: Bonds**

All women had gone to sleep, including the two little humans who were sleeping together under a camellia-patterned blanket due to lack of place but also because it was more reassuring for them to be with each other. They had only the dull black piece of clothing they had to wear under their working kimono. It looked like a swimming suit, covering the front, tied behind the neck, and leaving the arms and the back bare, save of course for the lower back. The little one was sleeping like a baby, hugging her older sister and her head resting on her arm. Her scent, the contact of her skin, her heartbeats... for awhile, she was able to imagine herself back at home and go into a peaceful sleep, grateful, and comforted by her presence.

On the contrary, sleep seemed to avoid Chou like a pest. She could keep her breathing steady for her sister's sake, her arm under the little one's head was also wrapped around her shoulders and her other arm was lying on top of the blanket, stroking the baby sister's hair. Sen had been trembling for a time at first but she had stopped. But when Chou heard footsteps she closed her eyes and her hand kept still on the blanket, across her sister. The door slid open, someone entered and walked on the futons to where the siblings were lying. Chou felt a hand touch her arm and lightly rub it as if to wake her up before it went up to stroke her cheek ever so gently, like the person was afraid she would break from that single contact. That hand, that gentleness... how much she wanted to give in but she fought back the tears and nothing showed on her face.

"Meet me at the bridge, I'll show you your father and your mother." Haku whispered. He tucked a few strands of silky brown hair back behind her ear, his fingertips sliding over her cheek one last time like a feather before leaving. She heard the door closing, after a time she opened her eyes and slowly, carefully, without waking her still tightly sleeping baby sis, she raised herself a little, they were all still sleeping. She freed herself from her sister and dressed, then she tucked her better in the bed and left soundlessly. The young girl climbed down the stairs to the boiler room. Kamaji, as everyone else, was sleeping, and snoring. It brought a smile to her face. And as she searched for her shoes, the little soot balls saw her and brought them to her. She thanked them with another sweet smile and put them on, sliding the socks in her trousers' pocket. They followed her a little, but could not go farther than the step. At the door she turned back, they were squeaking and jumping, trying to get another glimpse of her, she waved at them, smiling, and passed outside. She went up the stairs again, and passed through the garden and the little side door next to the main entrance. Chou paused at the bridge. There was no one else except that same black shadow with the white mask on from earlier. It looked like it was smiling. She went on resolutely, just slowing down a little before the black shape to bow slightly with a little smile in polite and friendly greetings, its gaze following her as she crossed the bridge. Then she turned back, wondering who it was and what it was doing, finding it strange that a customer, if it was one, should be just standing there in broad daylight.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footfalls on the ground and felt someone behind. She turned around.

"Follow me." Haku said, taking her hand. He led her through bushes and bushes of fragrant and colourful flowers which stopped when they reached a slope. Looking downward, Chou could see a farm, fields of growing vegetables, hay and straw, and three long barns. They went down the slope and entered one. It was a pigsty, with several hundreds sleeping pigs. Two were in the pen just before the entrance. It was them, she could feel it but didn't want to believe it. Somehow, she had also hoped that everything had just been a nightmare, that she would wake up, but as she turned her hopeful and scared blue eyes to the boy next to her, as she saw him shake his head, her heart tightened in horror tightened so much that it was painful and made her eyes swell. She ran to the pen, called her mother, called her father. Chou was calling them. And as that name, Chou, left her lips, she felt it was wrong and stopped herself.

"That's not it." She muttered almost inaudibly. But the pigs made no response at all. Haku went next to her.

"Say, do they remember ever being human? Do they have anything human left in them?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No." Despite the gentle tone, the answer fell like a blade. She clenched her teeth, her hands clutching the metal so tight her knuckles were turning white. It hurt so much. Yet she would not give in, she would not give up, she would not cry, no matter how much she wanted to, she was not allowed to be weak. She mustered all the courage her despairing heart could give to smile and pose like a hero in one of those American comics.

"Father, mother, rest assured, your daughter has come to save you! Your Chidori will protect Chihiro and save you, she promises. Until then, don't get too fat ok? She doesn't want to have to serve you as a main dish for some god. So just be a little patient she'll come back, ok? Bye!" She joked, trying with all her might not to let her voice quiver, but when she turned back she could not walk calmly away as she had planned to and dashed. She ran until she was too tired to stand and sat against a tall and thick row of peas, breathing heavily. Haku had followed her. After a minute he broke the silence.

"Here, I hid these for you." He said handing her clothes as well as her sister's.

"I thought they had been thrown away." She took them and held them close against her chest. Haku sat next her. "Chidori is my real name isn't it? And Chihiro is my sister's real name." It was an affirmation more than a question. The boy nodded.

"Yubaba rules others by stealing their names. You're Chou here, but keep your real name secret." He advised. The young girl punched the ground. She looked quite angry.

"Damn that dirty old hag, she almost got me there. I have to warn Chihiro too." Chidori was not the type to speak foul, but she was very protective and would not forgive easily tricksters who tried to harm her loved ones.

"But I'm surprised and glad you could remember it." He smiled. "If she steals your name, you'll never find your way home. I no longer remember my real name." Haku stared off into the distance. He looked so sad. Suddenly her face brightened into a smile as she turned toward him and put her hands on his. Haku was quite surprised by this sudden gesture and seeing her face so close to his, his heart skipped a beat and red rose to his cheeks.

"Then I promise! Haku, I promise that when I'll get out, I'll do everything I can to find your real name! Well, more exactly I'll do everything I can to remember it, because I..." But she could say no more. "Haku?" In a flash he had pulled her to him and was now holding her in a fierce yet soft embrace.

"Isn't it strange?" He asked softly, "How can I remember your name when I can't even remember mine? Chidori, thank you." Was it such a wonder, that he always needed to see her and touch her? To fall in love with a person with such a kind and beautiful soul? That all the tears she wouldn't shed felt like icy knives slashing his heart? Behind that house, in the elevator, in the barn, she was strong, but more than anyone, he wanted to be there for her, to protect her, to be the pillar supporting her. She was always smiling, making it so that the others don't worry, but then who would worry about her?

"Also..." He tightened his grip around her, "It's alright to cry." He whispered, because that was all he could do for her now. Chidori's eyes widened and slowly filled with tears, because she was at her limit, because of his kindness and gentleness, because it was him, she finally surrendered and broke down. She cried a long time in his arms, hugging him and clenching the back of his kimono, washing away all the fear and sadness, despair, frustration and anger she had kept hidden for so long in the darkest corners of her heart.

And, though he wouldn't tell her, when Haku had seen Chidori on the bridge at that time, he had felt something break loose within him. She had been like the rain to a long dried-up spring, making it overflow and run strong through all his veins, making him remember things and act in ways he had thought forgotten.

Then she slowly calmed down and when she felt ready, she pulled away. Her eyes were red and a bit swollen, since it has been so long since she last cried.

"Haku..." She began but he did not let her finish. His hands cupping her face and his thumbs on her lips, he tilted her hand and kissed her closed eyes, healing them.

"A charm." He said, smiling. The young girl blushed slightly. Then he took out he bundle from his kimono and unwrapped it to reveal four onigiri.

"Go ahead, eat, you must be hungry." He gave her a rice ball.

"I'm alright, but Chihiro will be glad to have some." She refused politely

"I put a spell on it to give you back your strength." Haku added, he wanted her to think about herself for once.

"I..." A rumble was heard, she blushed a deeper shade of red and held her belly. "I'll gladly accept it." She sighed as the boy smiled. And indeed, after eating it she felt refreshed. She wanted to bring the rest to her sister but he convinced her to eat another one.

"Haku, thank you, for everything." She smiled at him, sweetly and gratefully. An earnest smile. Then he led Chidori back to the bridge when he had to leave her, he had errands to do. She can find her way back on her own.

"Don't worry about us, we'll do our best." She grinned.

"Good." Chidori crossed the bridge, and when she looked back, she saw a white dragon slithering away before disappearing in the blue sky. She went back inside, unknowingly followed.

And when Kamaji's thirst woke him up, he saw Chidori curled in a ball, using folded clothes as a pillow and hugging them tightly against her. She was cutely and soundlessly sleeping with a little smile delicately curving her cherry lips. The man smiled despite himself and covered the young human with a remaining cushion. He had never thought she could sleep so serenely and with that kind of smile here, something good must have happened and he was glad, for over such a short time, he had grown quite fond of the little girls.

Then, hours later, when dark clouds gathered and a heavy rain fell, Yubaba and her bird came back and the lights were lit.

"Where were you? Sen was worried sick!" Lin scolded her as they put the futons and blankets back in the cupboards.

"Sorry! Were you worried too?"

"Of course I was!"

"It's so good to be loved." Chidori joked with a sigh.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Haaaai!" But still, she could not help but keep smiling. She was feeling much better, like a heavy weight had been thrown off her shoulders and she had one person to thank for that. Lin and Chihiro had noticed it, she was in especially good mood today.

And so the first day of work began. With other girls they had to clean the wooden floor, run back and forth, bent back, apply pressure on the wet rags with your hands and let it slide. Chidori was pretty much used to that, since it was exactly like cleaning a dojo or a temple and she could keep up quite easily. Unlike her much slower little sister who could barely run a length without tripping and falling and whose skinny arms were hardly able to wring the excess water out of the rags.

It was at that moment a 'supervisor' came in and said that the three, Lin, Chou, and Sen, would get the big tub as of today. Lin complained, saying the big tub was Frog work. But as he said, it was orders from above, so they better give it their all. Somehow that situation seemed to amuse him.

While Lin and Chihiro brought everything necessary to clean the big tub, Chidori went to throw the dirty water outside, since it was a bit too heavy for her sister, and as she did, she noticed the white mask standing there, in the rain. She bowed slightly with a little polite smile.

"Aren't you getting wet? Maybe you should come inside." She suggested. But then her 'sempai' called her, she had to hurry. The young girl joined her 'co-workers', leaving the door open for the mask to come in if it wanted to.

As they walked toward the big tub, the women peaked from behind the panel0s hiding the tubs they were cleaning, they all seemed to find that situation particularly amusing. A friend of hers even joked. And indeed, when they arrived, they understood. It was all slimy and full of weeds. As Lin said, this must not have been scrubbed in ages. Behind them, two frogs sniggered. They started working immediately, cleaning the wooden floor first. Though, Sen slipped and fell after two steps. Then they scrubbed the tub itself. Lin explained that this bath was for their filthiest guests, but already, the first guests were arriving. That was clearly harassment. She sent Chou to get a tag from the foreman, this bath needed an herbal soak. Since it was harassment, a human going would of course face bullying but she trusted Chou to get through it better than the little one. And so Chidori went to do as she was told.

"I can't waste that on you." The foreman said although he was all smiles and gladly handing tags to the other women.

"And why not? I work just as hard as everyone else, thus I must be treated equally."

"Even though you're just a human."

"And you're just a stingy frog. Come on, give me the tag and I'll leave already."

"You're too mouthy, I don't like your attitude!"

"And I don't like yours."

"Geez you're so dense, I told you to scrub with your hands, your hands!"

"You're the dense one, I told you it must be an herbal soak, herbal soak! Order from Lin-san. You would give it to her, you have no reason not to give it to me. We must work together for our customers' sake." She reasoned.

The two cursed the other's stubbornness. Then white mask appeared behind the foreman, Chidori smiled, he wondered what was up with her but had to answer the phone. Then a tag was given to her, she gave a bright smile, bowed and left with a "thank you very much, I'll be sure to remember your kindness.". She knew it was the white mask who had given her the tag and directed to him the smile and word of thanks had been sincere. But directed toward the foreman, it had just been another display of sarcasm, though she was not sure he had understood it.

"Wow, you got a really good one." Lin said, impressed.

"Of course, I said I would do my best!" Chou grinned.

"Well, this goes right to Kamaji." The 'sempai' explained hooking the tag and pulling on it. She closed the panel, barely an outline of it remained on the wall. "Water'll be right up, it's not too busy now." A beam went down with the rolling sound of a pulley. A rope with a noose was tied to it. The girls climbed on the tub. "Yank on this for hot water." Lin gave the noose to the youngest one. But taking it, she slipped and fell. The water flowed.

"You're such a klutz." The two older women lamented with their fists on their hips. Chihiro aided herself with the rope to get back up

"Look at that colour." She said, trying to make them forget her little fall. But at least she didn't fall in the tub.

"That's dried worm salts. With water this murky, who's gonna see the sludge?" Lin explained again with a satisfied smile. "Yank it again when it's full, it'll stop. Chou, come, let's go get breakfast." She said again going down and leaving.

"Yes!" Chou followed her but stopped after a time. "Ah, please go ahead, I'll come soon." She said going back.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes ma'am!" The young one went back to her little sister.

"Here, Chihiro, eat that first." Chidori said, giving the two remaining onigiri.

"Chihiro?" She repeated.

"Yes, that's your real name, and mine is Chidori. But keep that secret, here, you're Sen, and I am Chou. Yubaba controls people by stealing their names, remember it. But eat these first, they're a gift from Haku, he put a spell on them to give us back our strength." The little one agreed and ate them. "Now I must go back, mind the water." Chidori warned again before leaving.

But soon the young girl was face to face with white mask, he wanted to give her tags, many tags. Touched as she was by his kindness, she did not need them.

"Thank you, but if it's alright, would you please give them to my sister, Sen, instead of me? She will probably need them more than me. She will refuse but please, insist." She requested with a smile. He did as she wished. They bowed slightly and went their way.

Then Chidori noticed something, there was much ruckus, the customers were asked to leave their baths and return to their rooms for now, from the room she had just left, the girl heard the water overflow and Sen stifle a scream. Someone came and called them, Lin, Chou, and Sen. He said that Yubaba was asking for them. What was it again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth crossing: Acknowledgements**

"Listen, this is your first job." Yubaba said, waving her cane before the girls. "Take this customer to the big tub. One peep out of you and you're coal! Got that?"

"Yes." The older one answered.

"It has arrived." The foreman said. As the stench became stronger, everyone went to hide but Yubaba, Chou and Sen. Bodies stiffened, hair stood on end, Chihiro held her nose, her eyes were buldging, The owner scolded her, saying she was being rude to the customer, but Chidori showed an amazing self-control as the customer entered, looking as relaxed as she usually was.

"Welggum to our bazzs." Yubaba tried to articulate, for even she had trouble handling the stench. The two humans bowed. Chidori smiled the best business smile she could manage in these conditions. She will show everyone. The god extended a stinking muddy arm.

"Oh... The money... Chou, hurry up and take it!"

"Yes, ma'am." Her hands cupped together, she reached out, the golden coins falling in with a heap of dripping and stinking mud. Her smile stiffened. "This way, please." The girl did her best to walk naturally. Chihiro could not help but behave like a robot. She could hear Lin calling her name, people running around, Yubaba upstairs, ordering to open all of the windows. As the sludge began to fill the room, Chihiro took the pail containing the tags, where her older sister put the gold. The god went in the tub, the water overflowed and became almost as muddy. The little one slipped and fell but saved the tags. The stinking being looked at Chidori and she understood.

"Sen, we're going refill the tub, put a tag, I'll yank the rope." She ordered. Both trudged through the mud, Sen toward farther against the wall and Chou toward the tub. At the second attempt, the beam lowered, the young girl climbed up the slippery tub to the edge and pulled the rope, withstanding the god's fetid breath, but then she slipped and fell in the tub. Her whole torso trapped in the mud, she could not free herself. Yet she felt like a hand, soft and flabby, warp around her and haul her away. Then it held her like a kitten in an adult's hand. She coughed a little. It held her in a sitting position. the water ran down its body like a waterfall. It drew her a little closer. She reached in, slightly to the lift, and felt something sticking out. She remembered the feel of it, but it didn't make any sense.

"Chou! Sen! Where are you? You ok?" Lin asked in a loud voice so the humans could hear her. "I asked Kamaji to give us all the water he's got! He's sending the best herbal soak ever!"

"Lin-san, thank you!" Chidori smiled gratefully. "He has something stuck in him, it felt like a handlebar! It's in so deep, it won't come out!" She said, tugging on it as much as she could.

"A handlebar?" It seems like it didn't make any sense for Lin either but she came to help nonetheless. Suddenly Yubaba jumped down and stopped hovering in midair at their level. "Chou and Lin, that's no stink god in there." She said clapping her hands together before parting them again, making a rope appear in-between. She threw it at the girls who grabbed it. Chidori tied it to the handlebar.

"It's tied!" She said. Meanwhile, behind them, Sen and many women and frogs had gathered and were holding the rope. Fans appeared in the witch's hands who was standing on a divider.

"Everyone, all of you, all together now! Heave! Heave! And heave!" She coordinated everyone. Many gods had gathered upstairs and were looking down, encouraging them with their own fans, the same as Yubaba's. After a minute, a bicycle appeared. It was as the old woman had suspected. Everyone heaved again, and then after the bicycle, followed a mountain of muddy and stinking junk and trash of every size and kind. When she took out what remained of a fishing rod, it was like she had uncapped a bottle of fuzzy drink after having shaken it. Water gushed out and overflowed again but the siblings who had been standing on the tub were caught by water and wrapped in. They stared in awe as the smiling face of an old man like carved in the wood with many wrinkles, bushy white eyebrows and missing teeth, emerged from the clear and calm surface.

"Well done." It said before disappearing. The water receded. And looking in their hands, both sisters discovered a ball, and on the floor, everyone else discovered gold nuggets. The greed overcame them and they pushed and tried to pick as much as they could.

"Be still! Our guest is still with us!" Yubaba lectured them. Then, as the water went up like a fountain, she joined the siblings. "Chou, Sen, you're in our guest's way." She told them, then to the others behind them, "Open the main gates! He's leaving!"

The sisters bowed and stepped down the tub and a huge water dragon wearing the face of the old man flew away in the rain, laughing. The others gods danced and rejoiced and threw up their fans.

"Chou, Sen! You did great! You made us a bundle!" Yubaba exclaimed, tightly hugging the girls and hopping up and down. "That river god's famous. You can all learn from Chou. And Sen." She praised. The siblings smiled. "Sake's on the house tonight!" Everyone clapped. "Now time to hand over all the gold you picked up!" They made disappointed sounds and faces.

Then the night wore away, people were getting ready to go to bed. Chidori was sitting on the floor of the balcony, just before the women's room, letting her feet dangle; her arms were resting on the wooden middle beam of the railings, she was starring at the starry sky. Lin and her sister joined her, carrying huge and tasty-looking meat buns.

"Want some? We swiped them." Lin asked.

"Here!" Sen grinned, giving a bun to her sister.

"Thank you." Chou said, gratefully accepting the food. The three ate together as usual. "In the end, I didn't see him today." She muttered to herself with a little sigh. But she had been heard.

"Who?" The older one asked.

"Haku." Chihiro whispered to her.

"Not Haku again! Why him?!" Lin complained. Chidori hid her little blush. "He just disappears from time to time, they say Yubaba's making him do bad stuff."

"Oh." The young girl went back to watching the moon and its reflection on the 'sea'. It was beautiful. And yet so cold and lonely despite the warm night summer breeze, and she ceased to listen to Lin and Chihiro. Her mind was somewhere else, with someone else.

The siblings woke up to a bright day. Strangely enough, when everyone should be sleeping, no one was there, yet no futon had been put away. They dressed and went to take some fresh air, this building really looked like an island in the middle of an ocean. Looking at her left, Chidori could see the pigsty where her parents were, and looking up, the sisters noticed that Kamaji had already lit the fires. It was all becoming weirder by the second. They left the room and looked down, it was so busy so early, what was that again? Lin came up from the narrow stairs.

"Chou! Sen! I was just going to wake you up. Look!" She showed them a gold nugget. "Real gold, he gave it to me. This guest's a real high roller. Come you two, Yubaba's still asleep, now's your chance."

"Oh? Sen, go and take a look, help them if you can, but be extra careful, for the rest I'll trust your judgement. Lin, please take care of her, I'm going to put the futons away and clean the room." Chou said. The girls agreed and left, Chidori went back in the room and to the balcony, she'll tidy up in a few minutes. The girl deeply breathed in and closed her eyes, until something caught her attention. A white dragon. A white dragon with a green mane was flying around and struggling, trying to get rid of the white little things chasing after it. Chidori could see blood on it, it was wounded. The little things sounded like paper crumpling. The dragon fell in the river, it was exactly the same dragon she had seen after having left Haku. Still in the water it came her way when the paper things dived chasing after it. Then it suddenly flew up, she stepped back just in time. No, this dragon WAS Haku, she could feel it.

"Haku, hang in there! Come here! Haku! Haku!" She cried. She stepped sideways as the dragon flew right at her and crashed in the room and slid the doors close, most of the little paper figures crashed on the windowpanes but she did not had the time to close them completely and a few, but still much, entered and crashed on her. She tore them to pieces, those that could flew back outside and left. The girl opened the doors again a little and turned toward Haku. She gasped. So many cuts, shallow and deep, so much blood... Blood on the futons and cupboards, blood flowing from his mouth... and his eyes... like he was a wild and wounded cornered beast, ready to bit and claw at anything that would get closer. Her heart was pounding, how it hurt her to see him hurt this much

"Haku, you're safe now, don't worry, those paper birds are gone. Haku..." She said, attempting a reassuring smile, though she appeared like the very picture of concern for a loved one, but the dragon leaped and flew past her, blood splattering on the panels, windowpanes and railings. She leant on the railings and looked up, Haku was wriggling and painfully trying to fly to the top of the building, toward Yubaba. She looked at her hands, red with the blood that was on the railings. Her heart tightened in fear, fear for him, of what would happen to him, that he could die. And as strong as her fear, her resolve, her iron will to protect him and do anything to save him. She clenched her fists and ran, so focused on saving Haku that she didn't notice the little paper bird following her and stick to the back of her kimono.

When she couldn't go higher with the stairs, she tried to use the elevator but there was such a crowd, surely making way for that super rich customer and hoping to get some of his wealth. She found a way in but that toad wouldn't let her take the elevator, then he saw the blood and let go of her, disgusted. Chidori cursed under her breath, she had to find and take another way. But then she was face to face with a frog ordering her to move away, and behind him, the 'rich customer', white mask, but different, bigger, with brown hair, and legs like a real frog. She smiled and bowed, thanking him for his earlier help again. The toad who wouldn't hear anything was thrown away. White mask smiled and reached out his cupped fleshly hands to her and a heap of gold nuggets appeared. He would offer all this to her, while he would barely look at the others. But she did not care about gold, only about Haku and his condition. She didn't have time to lose.

"I don't need it, I don't want it. I sincerely apologise for my rudeness but I'm busy so please excuse me." The girl bowed again before leaving, she had probably hurt his feelings but at that time, she didn't care. The nuggets fell on the ground and they all rushed in. She found a narrow hallway and ran. At the end, she opened the window and jumped down on an iron sheet roof. She climbed up to its highest point and, a good dozen metres on the other side, saw a ladder. And the only way to reach it was that old drainpipe. It looked REALLY dangerous, her confidence wavered a little, she looked at the blood on her hands again and her resolve hardened more than ever.

Chidori rolled up her legs and sleeves, tying them so they wouldn't get in the way, she took a deep breath, looked right ahead, and dashed. The thin fixations gave way, the drainpipe broke at the angle, the length on which she was moved away from the wall, and after a few more strides, she jumped and caught the ladder, solidly fixed on the wall this time, and steadily climbed up, only taking one short break of a few seconds. She turned head and saw Yubaba, she was coming back, the young girl climbed faster. The ladder stopped just below a window. Chidori climbed on the sill and tried to open it, it was locked, well, of course it was but it didn't make things any easier for her. Especially since she didn't want to break it and make unnecessary noise, ruckus, or possible wound. And as she tried to push it open without falling and without breaking anything, it suddenly gave way and she fell in a richly decorated bathroom though she again had the reflex to put her hand before her and roll forward to land back on her feet. Then the girl made sure no one was there and sprang back to her feet and started running. She entered a huge circular room, the ground, walls and pillars up to three metres were padded with a green cloth. Huge plushies, toys, cushions and pillows were lying around, along with many presents still warped in their paper. There were a desk with books against one side, and armchairs and tables with boxes of candy, and a bed. Suddenly, Chidori heard Yubaba's voice.

"We're in a fine mess, now, actually, he's a No Face. That's right, a No Face! Your greed attracted quite a guest alright. Don't do anything stupid until I get down there." The old woman grumbled. Chidori silently approached the door and risked a look through the slightly open doorway. "Look, the carpet's a mess, get Haku out of here. He's of no use to me now." The young girl stifled a gasp, luckily unheard. Or maybe not. She cursed silently, fear gripping her heart, as Yubaba walked her way, she went back in the room and quickly hid in a mountain of cushions. A few seconds after, the old bathhouse owner entered and threw a few of them. A baby was heard.

"Sleeping outside your crib again?" She complained, still amused. The baby whined. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were sleeping like such a good baby! Granny still has work to do." She kissed the baby noisily, "Be a good baby again and go back to sleep now, okay?" She coaxed again, carefully placing back the cushions. She went to the wall and pushed a button, the lights went off, on the ceiling, the sun gave way to the moon, and she left, closing the hangings with her magic as she did.

Chidori tried to leave too but was pulled back in by the arm.

"Ah, thank you a lot, for helping me. You were really great. But I'm kinda in a hurry now so could you please let me go?" She smiled.

"You came to make me sick? There are bad germs outside." The baby asked.

"Well, I'm human, surely you've never seen one before."

"You'll get sick out there. Stay and play with me." He ordered.

"Are you sick?"

"I'm in here 'cause I'll get sick outside."

"Nee, do you love Yubaba?" The girl asked.

"Of course I do."

"And if she was reaaaally hurt, would you be really sad and scared for her and try to help her?"

"Baba can't be hurt!"

"I know I know, but what if she was? You'd be all sad and scared, right?"

"... Yeah."

"Well, you see, someone I reeeeaally love a lot is hurt very badly, he needs me and I must go to him, so would you please let me go?"

"No! I need you more, if you're sad, play with me and you won't be sad. And if you go I'll cry and Baba will come and kill you. I'll break your little arm." And she winced as he applied pressure on her arm.

"I promise I'll come and play with you as soon as I can!"

"I wanna play now!" He twisted her arm a little more. She smiled still.

"Nee, would you be a good kid and go back to sleep like Yubaba told you?"

"No! I wanna play!" That whimsical brat was getting on her nerves. Even so, she wouldn't care if all her limbs were broken, for the need to go to Haku and save was even greater, she had to hurry. Time to use her last resort. She thrust her bloody hand just before the brat's eyes.

"It's blood! Get it? Blood!" She made a scary face. The baby immediately began to cry and let her go to hide himself and put the cushions before them. Chidori quickly crawled backward to get out and ran in the room, her worried blue eyes spotting the white dragon at once. The heads were trying to push it into a pit.

"No! Haku!" She cried running to him and driving the heads away. "Haku! It's you, right? Haku, hang on! And you shut up!" And there was just so much authority in her voice that the heads fell quiet. "Haku!" But the she felt it, the menace from behind her, she turned slightly, raising her arm and striking on instinct, the weird bird with the old woman's head was sent rolling on the floor. The girl took Haku in her arms when the heads tried again to push him into the pit, the baby came, struggling in the hangings and breaking them. It walked on until it was standing before her with tears in its eyes.

"I'm not afraid of blood, I'll cry if you don't play." The human felt a little touch of pride seeing the baby standing, crying and yet still saying it wasn't afraid. She liked and respected courageous people. But now wasn't the time.

"Later, oki? Now I must save him first." She smiled before casting a worried glance at the dragon in her arms. But the toddler would not hear any of it and began to cry. The young girl begged him again to wait. But then a voice, almost exactly the same as Yubaba's was heard.

"What a racket, simmer down." A paper bird flew from the human's back to the baby's face. "You're a little butterball, aren't you?" The brat stopped crying, it flew to the ground and from this ground a witch, looking exactly like Yubaba appeared, though, as she said, she was still a little transparent. The baby thought she was his mother. "My, my, can't you even tell me from your own mother?" And she turned him into a fat but cute little mouse. "There, that gives you a little more freedom." Then she turned the bird into a fledgling and the three head into the baby. She turned toward Chidori with a somewhat wicked smile. "This is our little secret, you tell anyone and I'll rip your mouth out." The girl tensed, frowning. She was facing the old woman but her hands were resting on Haku's mane behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked in a firm tone.

"Yubaba's older twin sister. Thanks to you I've had a good look at this place, enjoyed myself. Now hand over that dragon."

"And just what are you going to do with him? If it's not to heal him, I won't let you lay even a nail on him!" She said vehemently.

"That dragon's a thief, my sister's lackey. Stole a precious seal from my house." The old woman was now just before her.

"Even if he did I wouldn't care, Haku's truly kind and most precious to me and I will protect him!"

"All dragons are kind. Kind and stupid. Eager to learn my sister's magical ways. This boy here will do anything that greedy woman wants. Now move away. It's too late for him anyway. The seal was protected by a charm, and any who tries to steal it must die." Chidori clenched her teeth, her fists tightened around the deep green mane.

"I won't move away!" She cried. "I won't move away." She whispered, " I won't move away, I will protect Haku, I will save him, even if I have to put my life on the line... because I love him!" Her resolve had never been so strong and the witch could see them in her eyes, her will of steel, like trying to cut through her and her decision to kill the boy, the burning flames of her love for him. She smiled inwardly, he had found a very good girl, he really had great taste, for a thief. An angel lost in the filth of this bathhouse.

But then the room began to shake again, advancing on all fours, the new baby was trying to chase and crush the mouse and fledgling who climbed on Chidori's back to take refuge on her right shoulder. The old woman tried to go and calm down the baby. At that moment, Haku woke up and with a slash of his tail, cut the paper bird, his head was still in the young girl's arms but lifted. Yubaba's sister also looked like she had been cut in two like paper, yet she was still smiling, saying she had been careless. She disappeared.

"Haku! No..."

And Haku fell in the pit and Chidori, still holding firmly onto him, fell with him, along with the mouse and the fledgling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth crossing: To Zeniba**

And the four fell in the pit, Chidori keeping the mouse and the fledgling against her with one arm around Haku's unconscious form. After being enclosed in the stone walls, there was that huge round chamber. She let the little ones tightly grab the back of her kimono while, as she was on the back of the dragon's neck, she took hold of his horns.

"Haku, Haku! Wake up, Haku!" The girl called before she gasped, for a second, she had had the impression that she was underwater, though still on his back, gripping his horns. Then, just before they fall on these black evil and forlon shapes that were reaching out for them, as if to eat them away, or bury them in their wretchedness to make them as they were, Haku awoke and flew back up and through what looked like an exit, there was a narrow corridor, which was indeed an airway, and destroyed the ventilator ahead of them to fall from above in Kamaji's room.

Chidori fell on Kamaji, the mouse carrying birdie landed normally on the ground while Haku was hanging vertically on the wall of drawers. The human quickly apologised before scurrying to the dragon who had fallen on the floor. Blood was flowing from his mouth, but his eyes were so cold, so sharp, so vicious, he was just a dangerous beast, driven mad with pain. Seeing her as a possible threat, he raised himself at the girl's height and bared his fangs at her when she tried to touch him. Yet she wouldn't let his instincts on her way, she had to calm him down and convince him she was there to help him. So she slowly lifted her arms and took a step toward him, she barely winced as she felt the fangs pierced her right shoulder and she ever so tenderly and lovingly embraced him. She fought back the tears, that the gentle Haku had been driven to this, that he would suffer even more if he were to remember he had hurt her, these were more grievous to her than the throbbing pain in her own shoulder. This shoulder was nothing. She coaxed, and gently called to him with all her heart, passing her hands through his blood clotted mane until she felt him relax and go limp in her arms. Completely limp...

Kamaji and the two small ones on his back were amazed, amazed and worried, for the both of them. That this girl had that kind of power... She called Haku's name again and tried to shake him a little, but he was unconscious again.

"This is serious," Kamaji said, "There's something inside him that's killing him."

"Inside him?!"

Killing him?! Her heart almost stopped. She never thought she could be so distressed, that her chest could so heavy it was hard to breath, that she could feel so helpless, so weak, at the thought that this boy, whom she had only known for so little time, and yet for who she felt so much, might die before her very eyes.

"It's a good spell, nothing I can do." The old man added, sadly. Then she remembered.

"Haku, eat this, the River God gave it to me. It should help, now eat, Haku!" Still despite her begging, he wouldn't wake up or open his mouth, and she had to force it open. She moistened the ball in her own mouth, bearing the horrible taste, before shoving it deep inside his throat and keeping his jaws as closed as she could with her arms so he would not spit it back out. The dragon struggled and wriggled, clawing at the ground, its tail lashing around, hitting the concrete and the wooden drawers, blood splattering everywhere. Kamaji was staying at a safe distance, observing. Then the young girl saw the lump forming in its throat, she loosened her grip a little and Haku spat a round, black and squishy thing.

"He spat it out! That's it!" Kamaji exclaimed, pointing as the black melted and went into the earth, leaving only a worm-like thing with eyes on the seal. Having been discovered and being in the open it got scared and tried to ran away, Chidori went after it, taking the seal as she passed by. It was quite fast, crawling and jumping around, when it tried to seek refuge in the holes, the soot balls scared it away, and she squashed it. It felt cold, slimy and disgusting. The man used a spell and she was all clean.

"Kamaji, Haku took this seal from Yubaba's sister!" The human explained, talking rapidly.

"From Zeniba? A witch's seal! Precious loot I'd say." He sounded surprised. The girl hurried back to Haku, whose dragon form was disappearing to reveal his human self. He was lying on his belly, face against the bloody ground. She quickly but gently turned him around, pulling him closer, her left hand around his shoulders, supporting his torso, her right arm across his waist, blood trickling down her own shoulder, to her hand and onto his white haori, his head resting against her left arm. She had forgotten about the stabbing pain in her shoulder. She called to him, still no response, and the heart filled with dread, she leaned in, her cheek right above his nose. Yes, she could still feel his breath, he was still alive! She fought back her tears of joy, she could not get careless now, he was still in danger. Kamaji prepared some medicine, and while she was holding Haku up, he gave it to him, and she laid him back down, ever so gently and carefully.

"That should calm him some." The old man reassured her, "Now it's your turn."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She replied, still gazing worriedly at the sleeping form before her, her hands tightly folded on her lap.

"That won't do! You're bleeding all over too, at this rate you'll die before he wakes up, and I'd rather not face him when he will!" Kamaji then managed to convince her, and as he tended to her, he told her about Haku. Her blue eyes still locked on his pale sleeping face. That he had turned up one day here, just like her and the kid. Said he wanted to learn magic. The old man didn't approve, becoming a sorcerer's apprentice... he warned him but he wouldn't listen. Said he had nowhere left to go and signed up to become Yubaba's apprentice. As time went by, he had turned increasingly pale, and his eyes had taken on a sharp gleam. His tone was a little sad. "But since you've come here, he seemed to have brightened up a little..." There was a pause, Chidori closed her eyes for a time and then looked straight at Kamaji, the fire and the determination were back, though behind them, fear and doubt could still be detected.

"Kamaji, I'm going to Yubaba's sister, I'm going to give the seal back to her, I will apologize and ask her to save Haku. Please, tell me where she lives."

"Go to Zeniba's? She's one scary sorceress." He hesitated.

"Please, I must save Haku no matter what! Haku helped me and my sister, now it's my turn to help him."

"You can get there all right but getting back... wait here." He said and went to rummage through the drawers of his chest. Meantime, Chidori, her decision taken, covered the boy with the blanket, and asked the soot balls to give her her clothes and shoes, which they did. The wooden panel slid open and Lin and Chihiro entered.

"Chou! We searched for you everywhere!" Lin scolded.

"Nee-chan!" The young one cried running to her sister to hug her tightly.

"Sen, Lin." Chou hugged her back and rubbing her head.

"That's Haku! What happened here? And who are these guys?" She asked looking at the girl's left shoulder where the little mouse and fledgling were. Chihiro was also surprised, she hadn't noticed them, glad as she had been that her sister was alright,but nonetheless found them really cute.

Right, Kamaji had used a spell, and the blood had disappeared from the kimono and the holes had been filled with the fabric from the hem. Now it looked exactly like a newly made one, just a few centimetres shorter.

"Ah, these... these are my friends, as for what happened it would be too long." She smiled. She didn't want to be questioned further. Lin understood.

"Anyway, Yubaba's tearing the place apart looking for you! The big tipper turned out to be a horrible monster, No Face. Yubaba says you led him here."

"Errr well, I guess I did, yeah." She laughed a bit sheepishly.

"It's no laughing matter, he's already swallowed two frogs and a slug!" At this, Chidori frowned, her features serious again.

"Found it! Here it is Chou!" The old man exclaimed going to her.

"We're busy, gramps." Lin scolded but Kamaji didn't heed her.

"You can use this." He said handing the young girl train tickets. Lin was surprised, Chihiro hugged her sister tighter.

"Train tickets? Where are you going, nee-chan?" The little one cried, worried.

"To Yubaba's older sister, to save Haku."

"Listen, it's the 6th stop, called Swamp Bottom."

"6th stop, Swamp Bottom." The older human repeated.

"That's right. Make sure you get it right. There used to be a return train but these days it's a one-way ride. Still interested?" He warned. Chidori nodded gravely.

"I'll walk back along the tracks, I'll be alright so don't worry about me." She smiled gratefully, "But more importantly..." She turned her head toward the sleeping boy, concern filling her large blue eyes, almost fogging them. Kamaji, nodded.

"We'll take good care of him." He said, reassuringly.

"But what about Yubaba?" Lin asked. As Chidori went and knelt next to Haku, Chihiro let go of her and observed her carefully and wonderingly. It was her sister but not really her sister, like something had changed within her and was subtly showing in her countenance. She had never seen her like that. The deep love and concern in her eyes, this air of frailty, almost helplessness when she would look at him, her infinite gentleness when she would lightly brush his forehead and cheek, Yet, at that time, she became stronger and more determined than anyone else.

"I'll go to Yubaba. I was the one who brought No Face in, so I'll be the one to take care of him. Haku, I promise I'll be back soon so you better not die until then, okay?" Chidori leant in to plant a butterfly kiss on the boy's forehead. He slightly stirred but didn't wake up.

"What's going on here?" Lin whispered to Kamaji.

"Don't you see? It's love, LOVE."

"Sen, Kamaji, you'll take good care of Haku when I'll be away, right?" They nodded and reassured her, the young girl smiled. "And Sen, I'm sorry. You're a big girl. And I know you'll be able to hold it on your own, even without me." Sen looked at her only sibling with the same look Chou had once she had realised her responsibilities as the 'older sister'. "Lin, do you know how to go to then station?"

Chidori was now calmly but resolutely walking toward the bath where the "big tipper" was. Against the walls a line of slugs and another of frogs were waiting to give him the dished they were carrying. At the corner the foreman appeared, he was glad she was there, Yubaba couldn't control the customer. Then there were noises of breaking plates that had been thrown.

"There's no need to be so upset, I'm sure Chou will turn up." The old owner tried to coax, but another plate was thrown.

"Where's Chou? I want Chou!"

"Go, hurry." The foreman pushed her. He let go, and once against the door, he whispered, "Yubaba-sama, it's Chou."

"You're late!" She said angrily, violently sliding the doors open, then she turned to the customer, "Chou has come, dear guest, we'll be right with you." She turned back and closed the doors behind her. "What took you so long?! This is a complete disaster! I should turn your sister into piglet! Now go and squeeze all his gold out of him!" She then noticed the two little ones on the girl's shoulder. "What's that filthy rat?" She asked a bit disgusted. The rat looked really sad before its expression turned to anger.

"You mean you don't recognize him?"

"Of course not, how disgusting." She pushed the girl.

Oooh, for a witch who thinks herself oh so powerful and says she loves her baby very much, that she can't even see this spell and recognize him... how pitiful. But she had said something she shouldn't have. Chidori stopped the doors from opening and looked backward at Yubaba.

"I'll go and handle him, but if any harm comes to my sister... " Her tone was cold and threatening, her eyes sharper and more piercing than any blade of ice, from her whole being emanated so much power and authority, that even Yubaba felt fear and yielded to the menace that girl represented, instinctively letting go, backing a step. Her blood had frozen in her veins for a few seconds. The girl had been like an entirely different being. The young human opened the doors, entered, and formally sat down on her heels. The place was all dirty, full of food spilt and still in their plates. No Face had gotten bigger again. His mouth under his mask was drooling.

"Wanna try this? It's yummy." He said showing her a dish. He put it back. "Want some gold? I'm not giving it to anybody else."

The girl looked straight at him.

"Come over here, Chou. What do you want? You can tell me." Chou sighed, closing her eyes before looking at him again, her eyes full of pity and sadness.

"What have you become... and it's all my fault." She murmured. "This place has corrupted you, that's why you should leave, for your own sake. Where do you come from? Do you have family, or people you care for? Well, I do have both and to save them I need to go to somewhere right away, and you can't help me for what I want. Sorry."

"I-I don't wanna, I'm lonely, lonely. I want Chou, I want Chou."

"But the fact that you've become like this is still my responsibility." She said after a time, sighing and getting up. Yet No Face didn't seem to have heard and wanted to give her gold again and big gold nuggets appeared on his hand and he reached out to her, his hand deforming to enclose her head, she was a little surprised at this. The mouse bit it and the hand withdrew with the mouse still attached to it and the bird to the mouse. So when the other hand tried to smash it, the bird took the rodent back to the girl. A plan had taken shape in her mind to save the No Face.

"I will pay for the wrong I've done, I would even let you eat me. But if you're going to do this then I believe you should have this first. It was for my parents, it should have saved them, but I'm giving it to you. Here." She threw the herbal cake in the mouth, and he ate it. She had asked Chihiro to give it to her, sensing that she would need it. She would find another way to save their parents.

As predicted, No Face began to throw up. But now he was angry. Chidori had her back against the door, her hands ready to open it, she just watched him, her eyes like those of a fighter gauging an opponent and trying to know when and how he would strike.

"Chou, you damn girl, what did you feed me?!" And he lunged at her. She opened the door and ran. The monster chasing after her. She made sure not to run at full speed and lose him. She'd rather not have him go berserk in the bathhouse. And neither did Yubaba who appeared just before her. With her reflexes she quickly jumped sideways as to avoid a collision and kept on running. Yubaba threw a fireball at him but it had no effect except angering him more and he threw up again, using his vomit as a weapon to bury the sorceress. He went past her and leant over the railings. From the floor below on his left, Chou called out to him, and he went after her. The girl ran down stairs after stairs with him ever following her, even after he had crashed against the wall of an elevator and threw up the frogs and slug. He wouldn't forgive her. But then she slowed down considerably and even stopped from time to time, he had taken back his original form but was still a little "ill". Chidori exited the building and went down other stairs, metallic this time, and jumped down until she was on a small wooden pier. Lin had been waiting for her in some kind of small round wooden craft. No Face was on the huge pipe running between the building and the other "island". She called out to him again, to Lin's damn. But the young one explained that he was only bad in the bathhouse but otherwise he's really nice, that's why he just need to get out of here.

"But take him where?"

"No idea." Chidori replied with a smile, taking off and folding her working clothes.

"No idea?! Ah, he's following us. Geez you're so laid back at times." The older one complained. The human girl just laughed as No Face jumped and then walked after them, completely back to normal after having spat the frog back out too.

"From here you'll walk." Lin said, stopping the boat.

"Ok." Chou answered jumping and landing on the submerged railroad. She had water up to the middle of her shins.

"You'll find the station."

"Thank you." Chidori smiled. She began to walk, her shoes in hand and the little ones on her shoulder. She had wanted them to stay with Chihiro but they had refused.

"You better come back!"

"Dun worry!" She waved at her.

"Chou! I've always thought humans weak but you changed my mind!"

Chidori waved again, without looking back. Her path was going straight ahead now, she could see it clearly.

Then they reached the station, it was just a platform with a sign. The train arrived a few minutes after she had put on her shoes. She ran a little, the door of the last car opened, the inspector was waiting. She gave him the tickets, saying she was riding to Swamp Bottom. He counted the tickets and the number of people. He pointed her, the mouse, the fledgling, and someone behind them. It was No Face. The three were a bit surprised.

"You want to come too?" The girl asked. No Face nodded. "Then him too, please." She smiled a little. He destroyed the tickets and went back to the conductor's room. The four were allowed in. The engine started. They were going to Zeniba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh crossing: Time of Partings**

In the train, black, slightly transparent shaped were sitting, but Chidori could see them very clearly. She could see outlines and colours. Most were men in suit and wearing hats, dressed as people were not a few decades ago. She decided to sit down too, it was probably going to be a long journey. The little animals got off from her shoulders and to the window. No Face seemed a little lost and hesitating, looking around like a lost and whimpering little child. She had a motherly smile and told him to sit down beside her and behave himself, which he did. The little ones were jumping up and down. Of course it was their first time on a train, she could understand their excitement as they watched the scenery pass by at high speed. From time to time, the girl would have a look outside too, and then she would see sometimes lonely houses, sometimes small villages, like little islands. 'People' waiting either for the train to pass or for their relatives, 'people' boarding off. The day wore away, peach, pink and golden mixed with the darkening blue of the sky and sea, and the night slowly fell on the world. The little ones were asleep on her lap, she petted them absent-mindedly. But as her eyes gazed through the window, and during the whole journey, the only thing they would reflect was Haku.

Haku...

In Kamaji's room, Haku woke up, he was still a little sore, but alright. The old man was sleeping, sitting against his man-high wooden bed/seat. Chihiro was sleeping her head on her arms, leaning on the low table, her sister had ordered her to stay here for obvious safety reasons. Yubaba held Chidori responsible for the No Face incident so who knew what she would do if she was to see that girl's useless sister. But the one he wanted to see most wasn't there. Worry and fear gripped his heart as bits and pieces of memory came back to him. He went to Kamaji and shook him awake, a bit more roughly than intended, and called him. When it came to her, he could not stay calm.

"Oh, Haku, you're awake, what's wrong?"

"Where's Chou? What happened? Please, tell me." He could not hide the disquiet in his voice.

"Don't you remember anything?"

"Just little pieces, Chidori kept calling my name in the darkness. I followed her voice and woke up lying here." The boy had hung his head, he remembered her gentleness, in her calls, in the touch of her lips against his forehead, in her embrace, he remembered the need in her voice, she loved him and needed him as he loved her and needed her, and at this he would be filled with joy beyond all measure ; and he remembered the taste of blood in his mouth, her blood. He had hurt her, and he could not remember how much. He clenched his fists and teeth, an expression of pure pain passing over his delicate features. "Kamaji, Chidori, she's not hurt, she's alright, isn't she?" He asked suddenly looking up again. The old man studied him a little. To think that boy could care so much for someone... he had never seen him like this. Haku looked exactly the same as she did just a few hours before. Back then he could be kind but it was like his heart had been frozen solid, like he didn't really care about anything, would just do what he had to do without much consideration. And with her power, she had melted the ice and made him change so much in so little time. But now at least, his feelings for her were as clear at hers for him.

"Chidori? So her real name's Chidori. How nice, the power of love..."

"Kamaji?"

Higher up in the building while the 'baby' was helping itself with mountains of sweets, Yubaba was complaining about a certain girl.

"This gold hardly covers the damage. That fool, Chou! I thought she was the best but she just costs me a fortune!"

"But, Chou did save us, after all." The more frog-like tried to argue. The other agreed with him but the old sorceress wouldn't hear any of it.

"Silence! She started it all. And now she's run away. Even abandoned her own parents and sister! They must be fine fat pigs now, turn them into bacon or ham." The truth was, she, one of the greatest witches could not bear the thought of having been so humiliated and scared by a mere human girl, a child! And even now her threat was still like a white hot brand when she would remember her eyes and the frustration would be even greater. Don't harm my sister she'd said, but she didn't say anything about her parents... She must somehow get at her no matter what.

But then Haku entered, telling her to wait. So he was still alive.

"You still can't see you've lost something precious?" He asked.

"You've gotten pretty cheeky. Since when do you talk that way? Is is because of that girl?" Haku frowned ever so slightly. After a time, Yubaba examined her gold, there was a staring contest, then she frowned at her 'baby' and undid the spell. The one divided back into three and the three hoped and rolled away. Yubaba was horrified. The gold turned into mud and she was crestfallen. She ran to her baby's room and searched around frantically. The boy joined her, as composed as usual. She became furious, flames erupting from her mouth, she flew at Haku and stopped right before him, glaring at him and her grey hair wrapping around his torso and neck, ready to crush him or strangle him. But he was unfazed and when she ordered him to tell her where her baby was, he answered that he was at Zeniba's place. At this the fire died and smoke rose from her mouth. She understood, her cunning self coming back.

"So? What's your plan?" She smirked.

"I'll bring Boh back. But in exchange, return Chou and her family to the human world."

"And what becomes of you?! Let's say I tear you to pieces after sending them back!" The witch suggested spitefully. Haku looked as calm as ever, revealing absolutely nothing of his true emotions.

At length, the four finally arrived at Swamp Bottom and boarded off. They walked or flew down a relatively dry way. Then the fledgling was too tired to carry its heaven burden and the rat had to walk and carry it on its back.

"You can ride on my shoulder if you want." Chidori offered. But the rodent passed her by, its eyes closed and its head turned away. Surely it didn't want the girl to think it couldn't do anything by itself and always had to be carried around. Such pride, that was cute. The human smiled. Then all say noticed a light moving in the woods ahead them. They stopped and waited. What appeared was a lamppost, its highest part was bent, it had like a white gloved hand at its foot and it was jumping on its own. The fledgling carried back the mouse up the girl's shoulder. It was a long time ago that Chidori stopped to be surprised by everything little thing such as this. The lamppost stopped before them, everyone bowed slightly in greetings and left, the lamppost at the lead. Once at the gate, it jumped and hung itself on the crossbeam and retracted itself. Only its head was dangling above them now. The others walked on to the house, the human's resolve hardening with each step. The door opened.

"Come in."

Chidori took a deep breath and entered.

"Excuse us." She said, but No Face was still hesitating, it looked about, The young girl could tell he was nervous. The two females insisted, and as he entered Zeniba closed the door.

"So you all came." She commented.

"Uhm..." Chidori wanted to talk but the old women told her to sit down, she was going to make some tea. The young one wondered, was that woman really the same one who had threatened her back then? She now looked so compliant. Seeing her in such a good disposition, she didn't hesitate and went to her.

"Zeniba-san, Haku stole this from you, I brought it back." She said handing the seal.

"Do you know what this is?" The old one asked, taking the seal and showing it to the human.

"No, but I know it's very precious so I brought it back. Also, I must apologise for Haku. I'm very sorry." She bowed deeply.

"You felt fine while you held it?"

"Errr yeah." Chidori said, unsure of what Zeniba meant by that.

"What's this? The spell is gone."

"Ah! Sorry!" She bowed deeply again, "If it was that strange bug that was on the seal I stepped on it and squashed it."

"Squashed it?!" and the old sorceress burst out laughing. Chidori didn't hide her astonishment. "You know, my sister snuck that bug into the dragon so she could control her apprentice. Squashed it..." And she laughed again wholeheartedly. Then she made her and No Face sit down. But as the young girl talked about the spell under which those two on her should were, Zeniba replied that the spell was long broken, meaning they could return to their original form whenever they wanted, but they were content like this.

Then, while the two little ones were spinning the distaff, the three others were sitting at the table, sipping tea, eating cakes, and discussing. Zeniba explained that her sister and her had never gotten along, despite being two halved of a hole. Sorceress twins were just a recipe for trouble. The two came to take a few cakes for fuel before going back to spin the wheel.

"I'd like to help you dear, but there's nothing I can do. It's one of our rules here. You've got to take care of your parents, sister and that dragon boyfriend of yours on your own. But well, if it's you I'm sure you can do it."

"But can't you even give me a hint?" Strangely, Chidori didn't correct the boyfriend part, though it was not exactly like they were 'going out', "Zeniba-san, you must know something, right? Haku and I met, a long time ago, didn't we?" She looked right at the woman, her eyes searching for a confirmation, a reassurance she did not really need. She could feel it in her heart.

"Then it's easy. Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it. It's already this late, why don't you stay for the night?" The old sorceress said before asking the boys to give her a hand.

A long time later, the two were still spinning the wheel, No face was holding the thread, as she watched them, an idea rose from Chidori's instinct to her conscious mind, to protect Haku forever, even if she wasn't there, to always be with him no matter how far apart they were. After all, they were of different worlds. So as the three were knitting, No Face being unexpectedly good at it, she resolved herself to ask Zeniba.

"Zeniba-san, please let me do something too, I want to make something to protect Haku." She said, and peering into her steady shining blue eyes the witch knew her feelings. She smiled one of those kind and knowing smiles grandmothers have when they look upon the effects of love in their granddaughter. But she had something more than others humans, if her sent was not betraying her, one could almost mistake her for a heavenly being. She had their strength, power, and purity, she had their beauty and kindness of heart. The old one closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, would you give me some of your hair?" Everyone was surprised but Chidori accepted without a second thought, she trusted Zeniba. The sorceress cut the lustrous brown hair with a pair of silver scissors. Now it only reached down to the girl's mid back. That dragon boy had such incredible luck. "We'll make some nice bracelet with that, and... where are they?" She rummaged a little "Ah, here they are!" She found jade and malachite beads, prayer beads. "We'll make a nice protecting charm."

And the women interwove the strands and pearls with magic and love. But now she had to go back, she had done her best to keep her concern for her family and for the boy at bay but now she had to go.

"I understand, but wait just a little longer. Here, a gift from us, I made it from the thread they spun, it will protect you, just as what you did will protect him. Use it to tie your hair. It should grow back even more beautiful than before." Zeniba winked.

"It's so pretty, thank you." The girl replaced the old elastic hair band with the new one. It was of a lovely indigo. Then, the window shook.

"What good timing, we've got another guest, let him in." The old one said with a smile. Chidori did as instructed. And opening the door, she saw him, Haku. Her eyes widened, she cried his name and ran to him to hug his dragon face, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks, his love for him overflowing. He was completely healed. Zeniba came, still smiling, when she would see them, she could not help it, she was followed by No Face and the little ones. Haku bowed his head, apologizing.

"Haku, I no longer blame you for what you did. Just be sure you protect that girl."

"I don't really..." The human didn't finish. She was going to say that she did not need to be protected, but what was the point? That granny just would not listen, let alone believe her. The dragon nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Come on boys, go back inside, you're too young for that. Here, I'll give you another piece of cake for the road." Zeniba ushered them back in to give the two some intimacy. The girl would leave soon. Chidori blushed and tried to stop them when she felt arms encircle her. She was surprised.

"Haku?"

He did not say anything, just hugged her tighter. He was so glad she was alright, his precious one, his little bird, his only treasure, his Chidori. She relaxed against him, no word was said to ruin the moment, so they could enjoy to the fullest the other's comforting embrace. They were alive, they were alright, they were together, that was all that mattered for now.

Then after a time, he pulled away and held her shoulders at arm length. As he gazed at her, taking in all her sweetness and loveliness, he remembered. Showing underneath her tee shirt, on her right shoulder, was the white strip of a bandage. He remembered the taste of her blood in his mouth. And seeing his pained expression, Chidori stroked his cheek. The boy looked back at her, into her smiling eyes, and the guilt went away. How much he loved her. His hand hovered over her shoulder and he healed her. She leant again against him and he gathered her in his arms. They could not let go, not just now, and they tightened their grip. And then they let go, they had to, and their fingers intertwined, they knocked on the door. Zeniba opened. The two females stared at each other for a time, when Chidori and hugged the old woman as tight as she could, thanking her profusely for everything she had done, she was going now. The witch hugged her back, she was sure she would manage. She sent the little ones back to the human, while No Face was to stay and help.

"Granny, my real name is Chidori." The young girl said, pulling away and stepping back toward Haku who instinctively wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Chidori, such a nice name, take good care of it. Until you can fly away with your own wings, Haku will carry you. And even then, that guy is not likely to leave your side, if he does, I'll kill him, Right Haku?"

"I will NOT leave her."

Zeniba chuckled. "Now off you go." She said, gently pushing the couple back outside. The boy let go of her and turned again into a dragon. The mouse and fledging on her shoulder, the human sat on the dragon's long neck and took hold of its horns, and the dragon took to the air. Zeniba, the lamppost, Chidori and the mouse waved until they were out of sight.

As they were flying in the night got again this feeling of déjà vu. She had already ridden like that on him, a long, long time ago. And there was this impression of being underwater. A river. Chihiro screaming. The exhaustion. She remembered. Everything. Through the tears, the girl smiled and leant forward, almost lying down on him.

"Nee, Haku, you know? Once, a long time ago, my sister fell into a river. My parents had told me to watch over her but I didn't. Because of me, because I wasn't at her side, she nearly drowned. She nearly... died." She sobbed, and through her voice, he could hear all the guilt and fear she had kept bottled up until now. But then her tone changed. "I jumped after her. The current was strong but I could somehow take her back to the bank, I helped her up but then I was too tired and I was swept away. I thought I would die, that river was really strong, yet a few years later, it was drained to build things on top. But I remember, when I nearly died, you saved me. You carried me to swallow waters, saving my life. You were the god of this river, and your real name is Kohaku, the Kohaku River." She said softly.

The dragon's eyes widened, its scales loosened and fell with the clear ring of a thousand bells as the two were falling down through the clouds, Chidori on Haku's back. The wind tore them apart, she lost her grip on his shoulders and on his sleeve, but as she was sliding away, they grabbed each other's wrist. They reached out their other hand and their fingers intertwined again. Their clothes were flapping against them, the wind was whipping their limbs and blowing their hair, the two little ones were falling next to them. Haku was smiling, his eyes gleaming, such happiness from him. But it was strange. Even though she should be scared to death, she was not. Haku would never let her die.

"Chidori, thank you. You kept your promise, didn't you? I remember, my real name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

"Indeed, the name of a God." The young girl smiled.

"And I remember too, how you jumped into me as a child to save your sister, she had dropped her shoe."

"Yes, and then you were the one to save me... I'm so glad you remember, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." And Chidori closed her eyes, the wind carrying her tears of joy back to the sky, the mouse trying to catch them. The boy pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed too, their hearts swelling with love. And then, before crashing into the sea, Haku used his powers and they flew back up above the clouds, the little ones taking back their place on the girl's shoulder.

When they arrived at the bath house, the sun was already high, Yubaba was pacing at the entrance with a dozen pigs behind her. The couple landed on the other side of the bridge, holding hands. The fledgling carried the mouse to the old owner before dropping it as it took back its huge baby form. Yubaba hugged him and fussed over him before noticing that he was standing all by himself.

"Yubaba-sama, you promised." Haku reminded her in a loud and strong voice. "Please return Chidori's family to the human world!" He demanded.

Promise? Chidori had never heard of that promise and she feared what Haku would have to suffer in exchange for that promise. And that made her remember, she still had to give him her gift. She held his hand tighter.

"Keh! Not so fast! This world has rules, you know." There were many "boos" from all the frogs and slugs who had gathered on the walls. "Shut up!" Yubaba scowled. They hid back behind the walls.

"Baba, you're being stingy, just stop it. Boh had such a good time." The baby said. The witch looked crestfallen.

"But, a rule's a rule, you see? Otherwise I can't break the spell." She stammered.

"If you make Chou cry, I will hate you, Baba."

"What's th..." The old lady looked as if she was going to cry. The human interrupted.

"Hey, granny? I'm coming now." She warned as she began to cross the bridge.

"Granny?" Right, she looked so much like the nice Zeniba, Chidori addressed her familiarly without thinking.

"Haku told me about the rule."

"You're still as gutsy as ever. I hope you're well prepared."

"Where's Chihiro?"

"If you pass the test I'll return your sister and your parents. Now see if you can guess which of them are your parents." Yubaba smirked. The human observed all the pigs. "You only get one guess. Get it right and you're all free." She explained. Everyone else watched the young girl anxiously, waiting for her answer.

"What does it mean, grand-ma, they're not here. Where are they? Where's my family?" Chidori said in a slightly demanding tone, frowning a little.

"Not here? That's your answer?" Yubaba asked with her threatening voice.

"Of course." There was not an ounce of doubt in her answer. The old woman's eyes widened, now almost as large as plates, her and her sister's contracts exploded, the pigs poofed back to frogs and slugs, the whole crowd of gods and workers erupted in cheers, congratulating the young human girl. She thanked them with all her heart.

"Go, you win, just get out of here!" Yubaba sounded and looked a little grumpy at having lost, much like a child, but that was all. She also had her own kindness. Chidori bowed respectfully, also thanking her, and quickly kissed her cheek before saying goodbye and going back to Haku's side, waving at everyone. The sorceress was going to scold her but changed her mind and smiled. That girl, she was really something, to think a "mere" human child would have touched her like this.

Haku took her hand again, and running, led her down the stairs and streets among the restaurants.

"Haku, what about my parents? And Chihiro?"

"They've gone on ahead." He explained. Then they stopped next to the frog statue. The blue sea had disappeared, replaced by the green sea of grass and flowers, with the woods and mountains ahead. The scenery was beautiful, yet it filled the couple with more sorrow than they could bear. "I can't go any further. Chidori, go back the way you came. But don't ever look back, not until you're out of the tunnel." He said, hoping he was not shaking, that his voice was not quivering, and desperately trying to hide the struggle that was tearing his heart. He wanted to be strong, to let her go, for her own sake. She did not belong here, and still how much he wanted her, to stay with her, he could barely keep it at bay, he didn't want to wait. And he was still tightly holding her hand.

"What about you, Haku?" The girl asked with concern.

"I'll speak with Yubaba, I'll quit my apprenticeship." The gentle breeze blew through his hair, he was smiling. "I'm fine now that I have my name back. I'll go back to my world too. And then, I'll come back to you. So wait for me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I promise, I'll wait for you, always. And until we meet again..." From her pocket Chidori took out the bracelet and gave it to him. "A protective charm." She smiled to hide her tears as he was hiding his when he accepted it. She trusted him, they would meet again, but the pain... She had always thought that leaving this place was what she wanted the most, but looking into his eyes, she knew, she will do what is best, she will leave, no matter how crushing this parting was, because the one thing she wanted most was to remain forever with him.

"Now go, and don't look back." He smiled again, pushing her forward, her hand still in his. She turned and went down the steps, but as her hand slid away from his, his eyes widened before narrowing, he clenched his teeth. He could not let her go, not now, not like this, and for a second, his love was so overpowering, he suddenly grasped her hand again with force, turned the young girl around and pulled her against him into a fierce embrace. He kissed her. He needed her to know, with this deep, tender, desperate and passionate kiss, he needed her to know, all the extent of his love for her. And as their tongues met and intertwined, he was reassured. The kiss became more gentle, his left hand cupped her cheek, his right one still tightly wrapped around Chidori's waist. Haku slowly pulled away, stroking the girl's cheek, and without words he let her go and watched her retreating back as she went down the stairs and ran down the grassy hillocks. She did not look back.

Then Chidori heard familiar voices, her family was calling her. They were going back. She glanced at Chihiro, their gaze met for a few seconds. The parents were alright, they did not remember anything, but Chihiro did. And as the parents watched them, they noticed that something had changed, like they were more mature, they also felt that there was something between them, like a bond had been formed that could never be severed, like a secret only they could share. They looked closer than ever. Just what happened during these few minutes when they were away?

Chihiro ran to them. Chidori stopped after a step, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, she breathed deeply, she had almost looked back. She wanted to see him again. Again, the little one was clinging to her mother's right arm, and again Chidori was lagging behind. She followed her family, slowly, she wanted to run, because she wanted to turn back, she wanted to go back, to him. And still she continued, forward, always forward, through the tunnel, to the other side, to the human world, her world. The vegetation had grown, branches and leaves had fallen on the car, which was all dusty inside, like they had been gone for months. Chidori looked back, imagining she could see beyond the black of the tunnel. Chihiro watched as her sister turned to look at the tunnel, her face the vivid image of longing. She thought she heard her whisper a "Goodbye." And she noticed something glittering purple in her hair, Chidori, where did she got this new elastic band?

The four drove back to civilisation. And with the memory of that kiss carved in their hearts, Chidori and Haku would suffer the almost unendurable pain of being away for the one they loved more than anyone else. Until they met again. Because they had promised. They had promised.

They had... promised...


End file.
